Shadow purple
by WinterRed94
Summary: esta es mi primera historia, el primer documento que publique fue teoria silver, esto en en realidad una historia que me vino a la mente un día y simplemente la publico.Por favor pasen y lean, hay referencias de halo y leve de assassin's creed, esto es solo otra historia de amor y guerra contado desde el punto de vista de alguien mas.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO

No podía ver por donde iba. Solo sé que tenía que seguir corriendo. Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, mi cuerpo está agotado, quiero descansar, no puedo darme ese lujo, debo seguir.

No voltees atrás, solo sigue corriendo. Fue lo que dijo mi padre la última vez que lo vi. Mamá se había comportado extraño, empezó a atacarme, me rasguño la cara, se podía ver la sangre, eso dejaría marca. Corro y corro, no sé de qué estoy huyendo. A donde quiera que volteo solo puedo ver a gente que conozco y a otras que he visto alguna vez en este pueblo siendo atacadas por otras personas. Estas personas comenzaban a mutar en horrendas criaturas negras, más negras que la misma noche. Mientras corría asolo podía escuchar a gente gritar de dolor.

¿Qué diablos paso?- ha mi cabeza.

Se escuchan sonidos de espadas chocando con algo duro y otras cortando carne, algunos sonaban como golpes en el cuerpo.

Mi vista empieza a recobrarse, ya lo recuerdo estoy en medio de una guerra sangrienta amigos y aliados de distintas razas y especies peleando en contra de grotescos demonios muchos de ellos parecían horribles muñecos mal hechos que portaban espadas curvas y oxidadas reemplazando algunas extremidades de su cuerpo, otros son pequeños se les conoce como paracitos pues si se hedieren a un organismo vivo puede utilizarlo para ir en tu contra en acción de matarte, luego están los "fantasmas errantes" hay dos clases de ellos se les distinguen por su color ambos portan una gran extremidad que la utilizan para ataca y por lo general siempre están cubiertos por un manto negro hecho de sombras las diferencias entre las dos clases es que uno es pequeño y de color rojo y otro es mucho más grande de color gris y parece portar un sombrero estilo van hellsing también hecho de sombras.

El cielo y las nubes estaban teñidas de rojo, una vez que me recupero por completo vuelvo a entrar en batalla, me arrojo a estas bestias insaciables de dolor y sufrimiento ajeno con mi cañón desestabilizador en mano y mi espada de electro-láser capaz de cortar metal en pocos segundos. Protegido con mi ciber-armadura de metal resistente de color verde grisáceo y mi casco con el cristal ámbar polarizado les golpeo, corto, mutilo y decapito a dichas bestias, sin embargo parecía no terminar, con cada demonio que moría aparecía otro para tomar su lugar.

Estoy rodeado, no hay escapatoria, estoy agotado… solo quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez. ¿Este es acaso el final para mí?, se estarán preguntando algunos de ustedes. Pues lamento decepcionarlos pero no esto solo es la punta del iceberg.

Ya han pasado tres horas desde la batalla. Hoy tuvimos suerte no tuvimos una gran pérdida, el número de bajas fue de insignificante. Hoy logramos completar el mapa que se supone que nos mostrara la posición de las 4 posesiones de Ares.

El cielo era gris, eso significa que ya es de día, el campo de batalla esta bañado en sangre, cubierto por los cadáveres de los caídos en batalla. Logramos arrebatarles esta sección de territorio, ahora se le puede sumar al territorio de Saros. Esta sección de tierra nos servirá como punto estratégico para crear la 38ª estación de batalla. Nos estamos extendiendo, ellos también.

John- oigo que me llaman, eso hace que salga de mis pensamientos- aquí estas, te he estado buscando Ángelo te está llamando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 SHADOW PURPLE

Que va, me dirijo a donde Ángelo, (un hombre como de 53 años {aunque no los luzca} con barba afeitada de cabello corto y negro de piel morena), el superior en turno en lo que el Master Cheif se recupera, ¿De qué? Aun no lo sé, solo sé que salió con su brigada de cazadores rojos y que fueron atacados a las lejanías, ¿Quién o que los ataco? No lo sé. Lo único que me dijeron es que es de mediana estatura, con una armadura similar a la nuestra pero de otro color y acompañado de una vestía que asemejaba a uno de los demonios de las grutas del infierno cubierto con una armadura casi idéntica al del atacante por lo que dicen.

Al fin llego a donde Ángelo en la oficina Master Cheif.

Que es lo que necesitas Ángelo- digo.

En primera llámeme señor y en segunda necesito que acompañes a los de la brigada de asecho a Pico de Dante.- me responde.

¿Se puede saber a qué?…. señor- le pregunto.

De seguro ya te enteraste del "shadow purple". – me dice.

¿De quién?- le vuelvo a preguntar.

Del ser no identificado que ataco a la brigada de cazadores rojos.- me dice con fastidio.

¿Así le nombraron?, si ya había escuchado algunos rumores de eso. Tocando el tema, ¿Cómo fue que ese ser y su "can" lograron con toda una brigada de cazadores más grandes y mejor equipados?

Por lo que nos dijo Shay antes de quedar inconsciente fue que Shadow purple podía invocar armas pesadas de la nada como mazos tan grandes como su cuerpo en gran cantidad y lanzarlos sin esfuerzo alguno y después estas desaparecían después de hacer contacto, también que es muy ágil pues dijo que pudo evitar la mayoría de las cosas que les lanzaban y por el lado del can Cormac dijo es una las bestias que residen en el valle de las sombras.

Esas bestias son populares por ser grandes y feroces.- agrego

En cambio este es pequeño y débil.- continua Ángelo

Ya veo. Entonces nos estamos enfrentando a una identidad que no conocemos acompañado de un cachorro.- le respondo.

De cierto modo.- me contesta.

Me encuentro en el campo de batalla uno a la brigada de asecho en un llano no muy lejano del pico de dante donde los cazadores rojos se enfrentaron a shadow purple.

¿No entiendo?- habla uno de la brigada.- según el inventario aquí faltan piezas

Es verdad.- habla una mujer de la bridada.- según el inventario de Cormac de todo lo que se usó y se quedó en el combate faltan cascos hombreras, cartuchos de munición, armas eléctricas, y el motor del bugí ligero.-termina la mujer

Al parecer estamos tratando con un ave de rapiña- respondo.-usted- señalo a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que nombro los objetos faltantes.- ¿cómo se llama?

Bárbara Oslent Señor- responde.

Necesito que divida a la brigada en tres grupos de búsqueda, nos dividiremos y buscaremos al ladrón y tened cuidado ya que aquí habitan los grandes lobos de piel dura y fantasmas errantes de categoría 6.

Una vez echo los tres grupos nos dispusimos a avanzar en las indicaciones dadas por Ángelo el primer grupo iría al lado Oeste, el segundo Al lado Noreste y el tercero formado por Edward Milles, Connor Lang, Bárbara Oslent, Margaret Rubilla y yo a la base del pico de Dante.

Margaret (mujer joven de 24 años, pelirroja alta de test blanca de ojos azules), cuando Ángelo me puso a mi disposición la brigada de asalto trate de negarme pues Margaret se encontraba en esa brigada. Ella y yo solíamos ser pareja, todo iba bien, éramos felices, por lo menos yo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Un día me dijo- sabes no creo que esto vaya a funcionar- fue lo que dijo. Trate de obtener explicación alguna de porque me termino, mas ella nunca dijo por qué hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 EMBOSCADA

Nos estábamos aproximando a la base del pico de Dante inspeccionado el lugar en busca de rastros de Shadow purple. Llevamos solo un par de horas en busca de alguna pista de la identidad pero nada.

Lo mejor será subir, tal vez tengamos mejor suerte en la cima.- propongo.

Subir nos tomaría como 5 días señor- añade Edward (el más viejo el grupo con una edad de 34 años cabello castaño, alto)

Entonces acamparemos.-dije.

Ducho esto empezamos a subir por la ladera mientras buscamos rastro de la identidad o de su perro. Ya estaba oscureciendo y empezamos a montar el campamento, no fue difícil, solo teníamos que arrojar una de las granadas de V1 (vivienda 1: Tienda de campaña) al piso, después activarla con un control a distancia y listo la tienda de campaña ya estaba lista, en comparación a las tiendas de campaña tradicionales estas son como una especie de mini domo a comparación de la base donde residían los cazas y las tropas, como era de esperarse se veía modernizada y venia equipada con camuflaje para evitar ser detectados ante un posible enemigo.

La tienda de campaña era grande pues en ella cabían 5 personas a lo mucho pero como había presencia de mujeres se instalaron dos tiendas.

La noche ya se hacía presente y estábamos cansados para hacer la guardia todos nos turnamos, el primer turno lo tomaría Edward, el segundo Bárbara, el tercero lo tomaría yo el cuarto Margaret y el ultimo Connor (joven de 27 años cabello castaño de test morena-blanca ojos castaños.)

Terminado el turno de Edward, va en dirección a la tienda de Bárbara y Margaret para avisar el próximo turno. Bárbara tomo su lugar en el árbol junto a las tiendas para tener mejor vista.

Poco tiempo paso cuando Bárbara empezó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cercanía, cuando de repente una jauría de grandes lobos de las grutas de fuego en compañía de los fantasmas errantes de categoría 10 ambos en dirección a las tiendas de campaña y Bárbara grita mientras dispara sus armas de fotones pequeñas-ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE-todos nos apresuramos en salir en su ayuda armados y protegidos por nuestras armaduras ligeras bajo las pesadas.

Empezamos a disparar a las bestias armas de fuego y a los fantasmas cañones desestabilizadores, pero algo no cuadraba. Los grandes lobos portaban armaduras que hacían que las balas y los rayos rebotaran y los fantasmas portaban un escudo que los protegía de las armas desestabilizadoras o de ondas electromagnéticas.

Al no funcionar las armas de fuego o de pulso nos dispusimos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el caso de los lobos con los fantasmas teníamos que aproximarnos y tratar de destruir esa piedra como pudiéramos. Estábamos ganando. Tenía mis sospechas de que "Shadow Purple" se encontraba detrás de esto. Estábamos agotados y todavía no terminamos cuando de repente una identidad encapuchada de lucia como de dos metros de altura que parecía salir del infierno por sus grandes ojos rojos que causaban temor. Levanto el brazo derecho, parecía tener solo huesos y garras en vez de manos debajo de ese manto, y todas las bestias dejaron de atacarnos. Dicha identidad oscura empezó a acercarse hacia nosotros lentamente y luego más rápido sacando de su manga algo parecido a una espada con un gran filo dispuesto a atacarnos se movía tan rápido que casi no lo podíamos ver, empezamos una pelea con esta misteriosa criatura, no podíamos llegar a su par, tos hicimos lo que pudimos Margaret disparaba su cañón de fotones, Edward lanzaba granadas, Bárbara y Connor mantenían a raya a las bestias que trataban de atacar por detrás y yo me encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la sombra.

Ya no podía seguir peleando era muy fuerte, empecé a tropezarme torpemente y cuando caí esa sombra abalanzo su brazo con la mano de garra dispuesto a atravesar mi pecho, pero dicha acción no paso, en su lugar solo paso su mano frente a mis ojos de repente tenia sueño trate de no dormir pero el esfuerzo fue en vano lo último que vi fue a Edward montarlos a todos en el Bugí de transporte ligero mientras aullaban mi nombre siendo perseguidos por las bestias y los fantasmas en cambio vi a la sombra extender su brazo hacia mí en forma de atravesar mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos, el sueño me gano. Se podría decir que no sufrí en el momento de mi muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 ¿QUIÉN ERES?

Voy corriendo esas bestias no dejan de perseguirme, tengo miedo. Mo papá me había contado acerca de estas cosas "mientras no tengas conocimiento o capacitación básica de cómo lidiar con las bestias de este mundo nunca les hagas frente o el resultado sería la firma de tu sentencia."

Nunca recibí dicho entrenamiento básico estaba a punto de aprenderlo de mi padre cuando madre ataco, detrás de ella se podían ver esos demonios de los que estoy escapando.

Algo pasa, no sé qué está pasando, no recuerdo solo sé que alrededor de mi están esas mismas bestias ahora sin vida, aparentemente, giro en mi entorno para asegurarme de que no hubiera más como ellos.

Veo que algo se aproxima a mi, no se que es, esta cubierto por una especie de armadura negra y el lente de su casco no le da paso a mis ojos para ver que es lo que hay adentro. Mientras eso se aproximaba a mi yo doy pasos torpes hacia atrás, tengo miedo no se que es, o mas seguro es que sea peligroso, no puedo de dejar de ver esa gran y aterradora arma que lleva en su brazo.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el me habla "no tengas miedo, soy amigo de tu padre". Me decía mientras colocaba su arma en el suelo y se quitaba el casco. Pude ver a la entidad detrás del casco era un hombre mayor, lo supuse pues tenia el cabello como gris, también su bigote, y un par de arrugas en la cara. "mi nombre es Damostre García, pero me puedes llamar Sr. Damos"

Ha… mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?

Trato de ver el lugar en donde me encontraba, tenía la vista borrosa. Al parecer me encontraba recostado en algo suave y a la vez incomodo, oigo a un perro que empezó a ladrar, poco tiempo después aparece alguien en la habitación, trato de sentarme pero esta entidad me retiene.

No te levantes, aun sigues aturdido.-me avisa

Aun no puedo ver de quien se trata, por su voz y con lo poco que puedo ver se trata de una mujer joven de cabello rosado, parecía que algo sobresalía de su cabeza, dos triángulos, y al parecer portaba vestimentas violetas.

Necesitas seguir descansando.- me ordena.

Empiezo a recobrar la vista, ahora lo veía todo claro y puedo ver perfectamente a la entidad que estaba frente a mí y a su perro. Me sorprendo y salto fuera del sitio donde me encontraba reposando.

TU ERES SHADOW PURLE- la señalo.

¿Espera que?- dice confusa.

No trates de hacerte la ingenua. Tu y tu perro portan las armaduras avistadas por colegas mios de cuando los atacaste en el llano.-le reclamo, entonces voy e dirección donde se encontraba una de las armas de mi traje.-¿Quién eres?¿que es lo que quieres?¿porque robas equipo de Argelus?¿cómo llegue aquí? QUIERO RESPUESTAS AHORA.-le ordeno.

Entonces el perro empieza a ladrar.-CALLA A ESE MALDITO PERRO-grito.

Está bien pero cálmese- me responde con cierto temor en su voz, en eso le hace unas señas al can para callarlo y hacerlo salir de la habitación.

Ahora responde mis preguntas-le ordeno mientras le veo a los ojos y le sigo apuntando con el arma.- ¿Quién eres?-empiezo.

Mi nombre es Amy Rose-responde con cierto miedo.

¿Trabajas para ellos?-continuo.

¿Para quién?-cuestiona

No hagas como que no sabes nada, ¿trabajas para Zero?-pregunto.

NO, no sé quién es él.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-prosigo.

Tratando de escapar, desde que llegue aquí he querido regresar a mi hogar.-me responde con algo de melancolía en su voz.

La miro algo confuso.- ¿escapar? ¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto.

Vengo de… no sé cómo decirlo para que puedas entenderme.-se cuestiona.

Solo dilo.-le ordeno.

Pues veras, yo vengo de otra dimensión.

¿Otra dimensión?- pregunto.

Asi es, yo vengo de un mundo las cosas no son como en este, todo es más alegre de donde vengo.

Si es asi ¿Cómo llegaste a esta dimensión?- le pregunto.

Todo paso en la casa de un amigo mio que es científico. Nos mando a llamar a todos sus amigos para revelarnos su nueva creación, una especie de portal que abriría portales hacia otras dimensiones del universo, nos dijo que estaba en fase de prueba y que deberíamos mantener nuestra distancia. Al momento de encender la maquina todo parecía ir bien pero la maquina empezó a lanzar una especie de rayos rojos y después apareció una de esas cosas que ustedes llaman fantasmas errantes, mis amigos y yo tratamos de vencerle pero cada golpe que dábamos resultaba inútil, la maquina seguía disparando esos rayos y luego empezó a brillar, lo último que recuerdo, es que desperté en un lugar extraño en el que nunca había estado.

¿Asi fue como llegaste no?- cuestiono.

Si- me responde.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estas en esta dimensión?- pregunto.

Hace casi siete años.- me dice a borde de lágrima.

Dime ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunto empezando a bajar mi arma.

Tengo 22 años-me responde

Espera, ¿me dices que estas en esta dimensión desde que tenías 15 años?- le pregunto.

Si-me dice con mirada perdida.

Dime una cosa mas, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido siete años en este lugar sin que ninguno de los hombres, patrullas, brigadas y cazas de Argelus te hayan detectado?- cuestiono.

A veras, yo poseo cierta habilidad que me permito sobrevivir en el exterion y tomar algunas de sus cosas siempre y cuando no haya cámaras.- me responde.

¿y cuál es esa maravillosa habilidad?-pregunto.

No lo vas a creer si te lo cuento.- me cuestiona.

Vamos dime.-insisto.

Bien, yo puedo hacerme invisible.-me dijo en tono temeroso.

Entonces empieso a reir.- es imposible que puedas hacerte invisible a menos que tengas uno de nuestros trajes elite 5.- cuestiono.

Te lo puedo asegurar.- ella insiste tomando cierta posición.

Espera un momento.– la detengo.- hazlo sin el traje, aun no confió en ti.-afirmo fríamente apuntando mi arma a su cabeza.

Está bien.- me responde y a continuación de su brazo levanta una tapa que ocultaba un pequeño botón verde que a continuación lo pulsa y en seguida el traje se reduce a una mochila que luego se quita dando a revelar que debajo de esa armadura solo portaba un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos

Al momento de retirarse la mochila la tomo por las muñecas y le digo ahora intenta hacerte invisible le digo mientras la veo a sus ojos verdes ensanchados por la acción sorpresiva que hice.

Necesito que me sueltes.-me dijo

No lo hare, en caso de que sea cierto no quiero ser golpeado con uno de esos mazos que invocas de la nada, por cierto, ¿de dónde los sacas y donde los guardas?- pregunto.

Ni siquiera yo lo se.- me responde, a continuación ella toma otra posición y empieza a centrarse, unos aros poco luminosos de color rosa empiezan a subir y bajar en su cuerpo y pocos segundos después ella ya no se veía pero aun podía sentir sus muñecas cautivas en mis grandes manos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 ¿AMIGOS?

Bien… te creo.- ella vuelve a ser visible y rápidamente tomo unas esposas de energía que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos, fue una suerte de que o me haya registrado, y prosigo a esposarnos a ambos.

He… ¿qué estás haciendo?-me pregunta enojada.

Ahora que se quién eres y que confesaste que robabas a Argelus te voy a llevar a la base y hay serás encerrada e interrogada porque no creo nadie valla a creer tu historia.

Espera no… por favor, si lo haces jamás poder salir o volver a casa.- me dice suplicante con ojos casi al borde de llorar.

Dime una razón para no hacerlo.-le ordeno

Te salve la vida.- me responde.

¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono

Llevas inconsciente casi 5 días desde que te enfrentaste a esa sombra.-me contesta.

5 DIAS.-dijo sorprendido sentándome en el borde la cama donde me encontraba antes.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Veras. El día que llegaron a acampar tú y otras cuatro personas fueron atacados por bestias y fantasmas errantes, por lo que vi iban perdiendo y en un momento dado llego una especie de sombra que media dos metros, un tal Edward había súbito a todos al vehículo, el trato de volver por ti pero al parecer fue herido por esa sombra antes de que pudiese bajar del Bugí y tuvieron que huir de urgencia. Si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo ya estarías muerto.

¿Si es cierto como fue que me salvaste?

Veras la sombra que te ataco portaba una especie de amuleto que el protegía de los rayos de luz, fue difícil acercarme para dispararle a la correa que sostenía el amuleto, una vez que le dispare a la correa, acerque a la sombra a la fogata que dejaron encendida fue difícil pero logre quemarla.- dijo con orgullo.

¿Y que paso en esto 5 días que estuve inconsciente?

Te recogí y te traje a mi escondite, cuide de ti con equipo de intravenosas, son lo único que puedo encontrar en abundancia en teoría en campamentos abandonados o atacados por demonios, puesto que comida que de verdad sea comestible y agua potable no la hay.

Eso si se lo podía creer pues ella se veía deshidratada y en algunas partes de su cuerpo se le podían marcar los huesos.

Brigadas de búsqueda empezaron a llegar en busca de ti, trate de aproximarme a ellos pero cada que lo hacía siempre me atacaban. Aún siguen viniendo, llegaron hoy en la mañana de hecho solo pude robar un poco de comida deshidratada y algunas botellas de agua.-dijo ofreciéndome una bolsa de comida deshidratada y una botella de agua.

Bueno gracias por tomarte tantas molestias por mí.- dije en tono apenado.- pero tengo que irme y tratar de alejarlos. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie así que toma esto como un estamos a mano.- le dije mientras desactivaba las esposas.

¿Enserio? GRACIAS-dijo gritando de alegría mientras me abrasaba.

Tal acción me hiso enrojecer un poco, entonces se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos y me dijo- tienes unos hermosos ojos marones.-con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

Je….gracias.-digo algo nervioso.

Ya es hora del ocaso si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, mañana en la mañana vendrá otra brigada de búsqueda o puedes irte con tus armas, además mientras "dormías" fui al campamento que montaron hace días y encontré un traje.- dijo Amy mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al otro cuarto y poco tiempo después regreso con mi armadura.

Hey! Esa es mi armadura.- le dije exclamando mientras me aproximaba a ella y examinaba la armadura.- muchas gracias Amy… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?-le digo con algo de pena.

Seguro.-me responde.

¿Por qué te tomaste las molestias de salvarme y cuidarme?-pronuncio.

Bueno, está en mi naturaleza, cuando veo a alguien que necesita ayuda no puedo evitarlo, como lo hice con Cronos.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al perro.

Amy yo… muchas gracias por todo.-le digo mientras procedo a colocarme mi armadura.- ¿dónde está la salida?

Ho… sígueme.-fue lo que dijo, me dispuse a seguirla por todo el lugar, poco tiempo después llegamos a la salida, ya estaba oscuro.

Seguro que no quieres quedarte.- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Descuida estaré bien solo tengo que alejarme un poco para que el rastreador de mi comunicador sea detectable y ellos vendrán por mi.- le digo en tono de tratar de consolarla.

Bien…. Confio en que cumplas tu promesa.- me lo recuerda

Dalo por hecho.- le digo con una sonrisa en cara antes de ponerme el casco y seguir mi camino.

Espera ¿cómo te llamas?- grito Amy desde la entrada.

Me llamo John Davenport.- fue lo que le dije.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 CONFRONTA

* * *

 **He descuidado los temas los sueños de John y pido disculpas, espero que no se haigan confundido, en caso contrario, por favor avisarme. gracias**

* * *

Ya paso poco tiempo desde que deje el escondite de Amy, llegue a la meza (meza de terreno en colinas o montañas, no de comedor) donde habíamos acampado la campaña de asecho y yo. Y en pocos segundos se escuchó un pitido, una buena señal y poco tiempo después se escuchó una voz.

 _Torre de control 3 de Argelus por favor identifíquese…_ \- me dijo una voz femenina que sonaba madura.

Aquí John Davenport de la brigada de ataque Gray, ubicación sector 10, 258 base pico de Dante, necesito que vengan a por mí cambio.- le respondo a mi radio.

Llegará una bridada de rescate en poco tiempo, por favor quédese en donde esta.- me indica la voz de la radio.

Poco tempo después veo llegar un vehículo brindado de tamaño mediano. De él salen tres personas con trajes de armamento y protección ligeros en dirección a mí.

¿Usted es el señor John Davenport no?- de dice el primero.

Asi es.- le respondo.

¿Sufre alguna herida o alguna contusión?-pregunta el segundo.

No estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre.- le respondo.

Por favor suba al vehículo, lo llevaremos al cuartel.- habla el tercero.

Procedo a seguir las indicaciones de los paramédicos. Tomo como una hora llegar al cuartel, una vez que llegamos al cuartel un agente de acciones internas fue a buscarme y me dijo.- el seños Ángelo lo está esperando en su oficina.

Ye llegue a la oficina de Ángelo, una vez que entro veo a todo el grupo 3 de la campaña de asalto, todos se veían contentos de verme.

JOHN QUE BUENO QUE ESTES VIVO.-corrió Margaret a abrazarme.

Bienvenido de vuelta compinche.- hablo Connor.

¿Qué fue lo paso?-pregunto Edward.

DÉJENLO RESPIRAR.- ordeno Ángelo y todos se alejaron de John.- por favor John cuéntanos ¿qué fue lo que paso y donde estuviste estos 5 días?-pregunto Ángelo.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo fue que estábamos en combate con algunas vestías y una gran sombra y que todos se fueron en un bugí y que también Edward fue herido. Después no sé qué paso. Después de que desperté vi mi medidor de energía y vi que estuvo activa por cinco días, desperté en una cueva, Salí de esa cueva, llame a a torre de control y hemos aquí.- fue todo lo que dije-

¿Y como fue que llegaste a esa cueva?- cuestiono Ángelo.

No lo sé, Salí de la cueva porque cai a un agujero que resultó ser una rampa lisa que me llevo al bosque muerto.- mentí.

¿Estás seguro de ello John?- pregunta Bárbara.

No lo sé… no recuerdo mucho.- le dijo mientras coloco una de mis manos en mi frente.

Descuida John, no pasa nada. Ya recordaras.- consuela Margaret.

Si es todo lo que tienes que decir entonces ve, descansa y date una ducha que apestas.- ordena Ángelo.

Como diga señor.

Voy a mi unidad de descanso y voy directo a la nevera y saco cualquier cosa, solo quería comer algo, y antes de dar el primer bocado recuerdo lo que Amy me dijo, ella sobrevivía lo que encontraba en campamentos abandonados o atacados, en pensar en ello me daba lastima y me hacía sentir un poco más, eso me arruino el apetito y vuelvo a colocar el alimento en la nevera y voy directo a la ducha.

Poco tiempo después salgo de la ducha lo único que llevo puesto al salir del baño es una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me sentía bien despues de salir de la ducha, voy al espejo mas sercano y examino mi rostro, necesito una afeitada.

Una hora después ya estoy vestido con el típico pantalón de camuflaje verde con uma camisa blanca entallada.

Me dirijo hacia el comedor de la base, iba en encuentro con la cadete Sally, una joven de 25 años de cabello castaño, ojos azules de test blanca de 1.76 metros de altura.

John.-oigo que alguien me llama.-John.

Era Margaret, de todas las personas que pudieran haberme llamado ¿porque tenía que llamarme Margaret?, no quiero hablar con ella, pero estoy en un lugar muy transitado a esta hora de la noche, era hora de cenar.

John, no me oyes que te estoy hablando.- menciona Margaret enojada. Necesito hablar contigo.

Pero yo no quiero hablar en este momento, tal vez mañana.- le digo y me dispongo a seguir mi camino.

Pero ella se hace insistente y me toma del brazo arrastrándome por el pasillo hasta llegar a un a habitación vacía donde entramos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

TE DIJE QUE NI QUIERO HABLAR.- le regaño todo cabreado.

PERO YO SI NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.- ella me grita.-John estos días he estado preocupada por ti, no tenía idea de en donde podrías estar. John, aun te amo.- ella se confiesa de repente.

Pongo mi mano izquierda cubriendo mis ojos.- debes de estar bromeando, crees que soy un idiota, después de lo que me hiciste ¿CREES QUE AUN TE SEGUIRÍA AMANDO?-grito todo cabreado.

John por favor escúchame, lo que paso esa noche fue un accidente, estaba oscuro y creí que Daniel eras tú.-habla Margaret.

Por tres años, desde que comenzamos nuestra relación me engañabas con Daniel, los días que te ibas a la base del Noreste en misiones especiales eran mentiras ibas a ver a Daniel a mis espaldas. Ese día fui a la base por encardo de Sr. Damos, quería darte una sorpresa y con que me encuentro… a mi novia revolcándose con un tipejo completamente desnudos en un almacén.- le dijo ya demasiado cabreado.

John por favor.- dijo entre lágrimas.

Entiéndelo Margaret. Lo que antes era amor ahora es asco y decepción. Yo nunca te engañe, ¿Por qué tu si a mí?- le pregunto.

Yo lo lamento, si me das otra oportunidad prometo no volverlo a hacer.-dijo llorando mientras posa su cabeza en mi hombro y tomaba mi mano.

Al momento saco mi mano del agarre de Margaret y me alejo en dirección a la puerta.- lo siento pero no, mejor ve a que te consuele Daniel.-le digo fríamente mientras salgo y cierro la puerta tras de mí, mientras me alejaba por el pasillo podía escuchar a Margaret llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 ¿PREOCUPACIÓN?

Al fin llegue al comedor, busco con la vista a Sally, la veo a distancia con dos bandejas de comida sobre una mesa del otro lado del comedor, me dispongo a ir donde ella y sentarme a su lado.

Traigo comida para ambos… ¿Por qué vas con esa mala cara?-me pregunta.

Margaret.- fue lo único que dije.

¿Ahora que hizo?-vuelve a preguntar.

Según ella fue a declararme de nuevo su amor y que lo que paso fue u accidente y quería que lo volviéramos a intentar.- dije a regañadientes.

Aún tiene el descaro de cometer tal acción como si nada.- dice Sally enojada.

Lo se.- dije mientras jugaba con la comida.

¿No tienes hambre?-pregunta Sally preocupada.

No, la plática con Margaret me arruino el apetito.-le contesto.- cambiemos de tema.

¿De qué quieres hablar?-me pregunta.

De cualquier cosa.

Bien… ¿Supiste que Shadow Purple fue avistado en los terrenos de la de construcción de la 38° base de Argelus hace pocas horas?

(Amy).- dije en mi mente mientras mis ojos se ensanchaban de la sorpresa.-¿seguros que era Shadow purple?- pregunte.

Claro que sí, es más, un pelotón de guardias que rondaban el lugar poco después en lo que llegaban sus reemplazos lograron herirle según el líder de ese pelotón, ¿cómo se llama?, a si Desmond Milles.

¿Enserio?-trato de disimular el impacto que eso me causo, si lograban capturarla ella les podría contar que me conoce y no ejecutarían a ambos.-¿y lograron atraparle?

Por desgracia no, llego su can al rescate y a causa de ese perro faldero no lograron capturarle, uno de los del pelotón logro herir a muerte al perro, solo espero que no tenga más canes como ese.- dijo mientras daba bocados y bebía un vaso de agua.

Yo igual.-le respondo.- ¿Qué era lo que quería Shadow purple en una base en plena construcción?

No lo sé, solo sé que se llevó armas de avanzada, herramientas de trabajo y un generador eléctrico.

¿Me pregunto para que los utilizara?

Tal vez este creando un arma.- me responde

Una vez terminada la charla me dispongo a ir a mi unidad de descanso para ir a dormir. Una vez que llego me tumbo sobre mi cama para tratar de dormir, no puedo, muchas preguntas atormentan mi cabeza ¿Qué hara con lo que robo? ¿para que quiere un generador? ¿Qué hara con las herramientas? ¿un arma letal como dice Sally?, no lo creo, ¿estará bien?

 **¿Estará bien?** , mis ojos se ensanchan de sorpresa al plantearme esa pregunta, ¿porque me preocupo por el enemigo?, apenas la conocí hoy. ¿sera por el hecho de que fue amable con migo y me cuido por varios días?- me pregunto.


	8. Chapter 8stor

CAPITULO 8 DUDAS

* * *

Todo está oscuro no puedo ver nada, solo puedo escuchar y lo que escucho es una voz femenina en llanto, llora muy fuerte.

¿Y si no puedo volver a casa? ¿y si me quedo aquí para siempre?.- hablo esa voz mientras volvía a romper en llanto y se escucha va que golpeaba algo duro.- quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar un día más en este horrible lugar.- ahora se escuchava que golpeaba algo pero con menos fuerza, podía escuchar como llamaba nombres extraños y otros raros, no se a quienes este llamando pero el llanto vuelve a incrementar y luego cesan. Pareciera como si tratara de silenciarlo.

* * *

Oigo a mi despertador sonar, marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana, hora de trabajar.

Me dispongo a levantarme y colocar mi traje de armamento, al parecer Amy le hiso unas mejoras, se sentía más liviano y arreglo las rupturas que tenía en la parte del pecho y abdomen.

Tomo algo de la nevera antes de salir de mi unidad y dirigirme a la oficina de Ángelo. Una vez que llego a la oficina él me dice:

John quiero que vuelvas a la base de dante y busques indicios de lo que ocurrio antes de que te desaparecieras y ver si puedes recordar algo mas de ese fatídico dia que te enfrentaste a la sombra, tengo curiosidad de como lograste salir con vida.

Yo también la tengo.- le contesto, eta vez te acompañaran Bárbara Oslent, Margaret Rubilla y Desmond Milles.

¿Desmond?-pregunto.

Si, fue quien diviso a Shadow purple robando en la futura base 38.-agrega

Si, ya me comentaron de ello.- le respondo.

Bien, prepara todo lo que necesites, saldrás en 15 minutos.-ordeno

Si señor.- le digo y salgo de vuelta hacia mi unidad, tomo un bolso de equipaje y en el vierto una manta, varias bolsas de comida deshidratada, algunas botellas de agua, algunos alimentos sólidos y un maletín de primeros auxilios. ESPERA. ¿Por qué hago esto?, ¿De verdad me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a esa niña? Me quedo pensativo por un momento.- Es absurdo además no sé cómo es ella en realidad.-arrojo la bolsa sobre la mesa que está cerca de la nevera y me dirijo hacia la puerta ya listo para partir, pro doy un vistazo a la maleta y vuelvo a quedarme pensando.-ASH está bien.-una vez dicho esto voy por la maleta y sigo mi camino en dirección al pequeño grupo de asalto un el garaje de vehículos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 AGONIA

Una vez que todos nos reunimos nos montamos en uno de los vehículos anfibio de exploración y nos dirigimos hacia el llano que se encontraba al pie del monte del pico de Dante, yo conducía el anfibio, Desmond iba en el asiento del copiloto, Bárbara y Margaret iban en los asientos traseros.

Una vez que llegamos al llano tomo mi maleta y me bajo del vehículo, todos traían maletas, un alivio pues no levantaría sospechas.

Muy bien, nos dividiremos en parejas y nos separaremos para encontrar pistas sobre aquella sombra y si tenemos suerte algo que nos conduzca hacia Shadow purple. Desmond, ¿me harías el favor?- pregunto.

Será un placer seños Davenport.- me contesta Desmond.

Por favor solo llámeme John, me hace sentir viejo si me llama por mi apellido, solo tengo 27 años.-le digo.

De acuerdo John.- responde Desmond.

Bárbara y Margaret vallan a revisar en los alrededores. Nos veremos aquí al ocaso.-ordeno.

Desmond y yo partimos hacia la meza en donde había acampado la noche que había sido atacado. Tenía que alejarme de Desmond pues si él me llega a seguir sabrá lo de Amy y seré delatado.

John, por aquí.- llama Desmond.

Voy en dirección a Desmond para ver qué es lo que encontró.

Mire.- me dijo mientras estaba inclinado observando fijamente un rastro, parecía de sangre.

Tal parece que uno de los grandes lobos está herido, son los únicos que habitan esta zona además de los fantasmas errantes.-afirmo Desmond.

Eso no nos importa, sigamos investigando.- le ordeno.- Desmond necesito que me hagas un favor.

¿Cuál es el favor?- me pregunta.

Necesito que te quedes aquí en lo que voy más arriba, tal vez pueda recordar algo si estoy solo y a lo mejor pistas sobre qué fue lo me salvo.- le aviso.

Pero y si las vestías lo atacan, necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda.-afirma Desmond.

Descuida, si necesito ayuda lanzare una bengala al cielo para que vengas a ayudarme.-le digo para tranquilizarlo, aunque no se veía preocupado.

Deje a Desmond al pie de la ladera donde había acampado esa noche. Si no mal lo recuerdo la entrada a su guarida está más arriba como a mitad del pico de Dante. Sigo mi camino subiendo y escalando, por fi llego a la entrada de una cueva, me voy adentrando y conforme voy avanzando oigo a una voz femenina llorar. Esa debe de ser Amy. Voy avanzando pero antes me quito mi casco, no me valla a confundir con un enemigo.

Me voy aproximando mas y mas y es evidente que Amy esta llorando, una vez que llego encuentro a Amy con su rostro siendo ocultado por sus brazos sobre una mesa y a su lada esta Cronos tendido sobre la mesa. No daba señales de vida alguna.

¿Amy?- la llamo.

De repente ella voltea hacia mí con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas rodando por sus pálidas mejillas y vuelve a ocultar su rostro y estallar en llanto.

Me dirijo en dirección a ella y vuelvo mi vista hacia el perro. Colco una de mis manos en la cabeza del perro. Parte de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas que marcaban la sangre que había emanado del animal y vuelvo a dirigir mi atención hacia Amy.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Estábamos en territorio de Argelus donde construirían otra base, fuimos para tratar de conseguir algunas armas para defensa, un generador, herramientas y algo de comida, aprovechamos para ir ya que el turno de la primera guardia ya había terminado, eso creí… fuimos tomados por sorpresa por los guardias que aun rondaban el lugar… Logramos escapar del lugar, pero con graves lesiones en especial… (Voltea a ver a Cronos), logramos llegar al escondite y con los pocos recursos médicos que tengo trate de salvarle pero fue demasiado tarde cuando termine de vendarlo ya había muerto.- dijo Amy volviendo a romper en llanto.

Dejo mi maleta en el piso y procedo a darle un abrazo para tratar de consolarle. Ella me corresponde el abrazo aferrándose fuertemente a mi ser ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

Nosotros no le hicimos daño a nada ni a nadie solo tomaríamos lo que necesitaríamos y Salir.- me dije gimiendo de tristeza. Yo aun abrazándole paso una de mis manos por la parte de atrás de su cabeza acariciándola.- descuida, ahora está en un lugar mejor.-trato de volver a consolarle. Pero esta vez no me responde, la alejo un poco de mí solo para descubrir que había quedado inconsciente, se le veía muy pálida y entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo Sally, que alguien más de los guardias logro herir a Shadow purple pero no parecía que hubiese sufrido daño alguno.

Entonces prosigo mi vista hacia el brazo donde se encontraba el botón para desactivar la armadura, una vez expuesto dicho botón lo presiono, una vez fuera la armadura puedo notar una gran mancha oscura y pegajosa en uno de los costados de su vestido, empiezo a alarmarme, le retiro el vestido y puedo ver que en la parte media de su abdomen al costado había una gran herida que media como 10 cm de largo, había perdido mucha sangre, me apresuro en tomar el equipo de primeros auxilios que tenía en la maleta y procedo a buscar el desinfectante, aguja e hilo para suturar. Me aproximo a la mesa y bajo con cuidado el cadáver de Cronos y procedo a colocar la manta que traje y a colocar a Amy sobre la mesa, lo hago consuma delicadeza, no quería empeorar las cosas, preparo el algodón para limpiar la sangre alrededor de la herida y después procedo a aplicar el desinfectante tengo experiencia medica pero no la he puesto en práctica en años. Procedo a revisar que no se haiga herido algún órgano, por suerte no, coloco el hilo dentro de la aguja y empiezo a coser la piel rota. Me tomo casi una hora para terminar de coser, después procedo a vendarle la herida, quiero estar seguro de que no se valla a abrir.

Después recuerdo ella dijo que lo único que podía encontrar en abundancia en campamentos olvidados eran sueros de intravenosa. Voy en su búsqueda y al fin los encuentro en una caja de metal al lado de otra más grande que es de madera, después procedo a insertar una aguja conectada a las bolsas de suero en su brazo. Dios está demasiado pálida, espero que este bien.

La dejo reposar en la cama en la que me encontraba el día que desperté. Después pongo mi atención hacia el can que yacía en el piso, lo tomo en brazos y voy a la parte de afuera de la guarida. Volteo a mi entorno y enfoco mi atención en un árbol que se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada de la guarida, me aproximo hacia dicho árbol y empiezo a cavar una fosa del tamaño del perro para después depositarlo dentro. Después procedo a rellenar la fosa con la tierra expulsada. Una vez terminada la labor vuelvo al interior de la base para revisar cómo se encontraba Amy. Aun se ve pálida pero respira normalmente, como si estuviese durmiendo, después me doy cuenta de que no la había arropado, solo la había depositado en esa cama y había ido a enterrar al perro entonces voy de nuevo hacia mi maleta y tato de ver si de casualidad no traje una manta extra pues la que saque se encontraba manchada de sangre y Amy no contaba con manta o frazada alguna creo que su único cobijo es ese pequeño vestido rojo y un par de botas.

Es mi día de suerte, sin fijarme había empacado dos mantas extra, tomo una de las mantas y la coloco sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Amy, no pude evitar sonrojarme al mirarla detenidamente y al notar lo que estaba haciendo procedo a cubrirla rápidamente y a alejarme de la cama.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, ni siquiera la conozco, ni siquiera sé si es del todo humana, solo mira sus orejas.- me digo a mí mismo y procedo a verla desde lejos.- ¿en verdad son sus orejas?- entonces sigo bajando con la vista hasta su rostro.- por lo menos tiene un bonito rosto, eso podría desviar la atención de sus orejas.- digo sonrojado.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 CONFECION

Aún estoy dentro de la guarida de Amy y comienzo a explorar, aquí adentro hay algunas habitaciones que forman parte de la base, y en una de ellas están los objetos que había robado, las herramientas, los motores, el generador, algunas armas, y había algo más que llamaba mi atención, había una especie de esmeralda color azul, eso es imposible debe de ser otra gema, parece una esmeralda, pero las esmeraldas son verdes. En fin también había una barra curva de metal amarilla, se veía algo oxidada y un marco, tenía algo de polvo así que lo sople y cuando vi la imagen dentro del marco no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era una foto con criaturas extrañas, una de esas criaturas se parece a Amy solo que más pequeña, con nariz de perro y con toda la piel de color rosa excepto la parte del hocico, lo mismo con algunos de los personajes de la foto, otro era de color azul solo que el pecho y el hocico color melocotón, había otro similar al azul solo que tenía pelo en el pecho y era de color negro con vetas rojas y a su lado una especie de animal antropomórfico más grande que el resto, era más grande que el resto y era de color rojo con una media luna blanca en el pecho y con cabello más largo y por ultimo algo que parecía ser un zorro pero con dos colas, eso me sorprendió. En la parte de arriba del marco estaba tallado las palabras "Tema Sonic". Equipo sónico, porque será, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que la historia que me conto Amy era cierta.

Salgo de la habitación en dirección a Amy se veía un poco mejor, ya no estaba tan pálida como antes. Tomo mi maleta y la pongo sobre la mesa vaciando todo lo que contenía en su interior, el ocaso estaba próximo, ya tenía que irme, pero Amy aún no despertaba, no sabía cuándo podría despertar así que me quedare un poco más de tiempo, me aproximo hacia la cama de Amy y me siento a su lado acariciándole el rostro y moviendo su corta cabellera atrás de su rostro. Despierta pronto. Seguí a su lado como dos horas más, ya me disponía a irme antes de que vinieran a buscarme cuando ya estoy en la entrada de la base oigo a que algo cae en el interior. Voy deprisa hacia el interior y me encuentro con Amy semidesnudada en el suelo tomándose por el área donde se encontraban las suturas.

AMY!- dejo mi maleta y mi casco de lado y corro a ayudarle.- no te muevas demasiado o las suturas se abrirán.-le dogo mientras la cargo y la coloco de nuevo en la cama.

¿Qué me paso?... ¿DÓNDE ESTA CRONOS?- dijo alterándose y haciendo movimientos bruscos.

Descuida Cronos ya está en un lugar mejor.- le digo suavemente.

¿y en donde lo…?.-dijo cortando la última palabra con mirada triste.

Esta debajo de la sombra que del el árbol afuera de la guarida.- le respondo.

Ella se recuesta en la cama en posición fetal dándome la espalda.- ¿y que paso con migo?-me pregunta volteando a ver el vendaje.

Te hirieron y casi mueres por desangrado.- le digo mientras me siento detrás de ella colocando mi mano sobre si cabeza.

Gracias.- es todo lo que pronuncia.

Oye, me tengo que ir, pero prometo que volveré en la noche.- le dogo dispuesto a irme.

¿Volverás?- me pregunta mientras voltea a verme.

Sí, me preocupa que te puedas hacer daño considerando tu estado de salud.- le confieso mientras me aproximo hacia ella y tomo su rostro con mi mano y la aproximo cerca del mío quedándonos viendo fijamente a los ojos.- he visto la foto que hay en la otra habitación y pude deducir que la pequeña de rosa eres tú.

Amy empieza a sonrojarse y a apartar la vista.

De cierto modo, me siento identificado contigo.- le confieso.

Cuando estuve inconsciente y me cuidaste pude escuchar como llorabas a cantaros diciendo que querías volver a casa tratando de llamar a identidades que no conozco que supongo que son los mismos que vi en la foto. Yo también quiero volver a casa y cada día que pasa siento que muero, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero a excepción tuya yo elegí venir a este horrible lugar para proteger mi hogar. Este planeta es mi hogar y lo defenderé hasta la muerte, pues tengo la esperanza de que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes, no como tu mundo pero similar.- entonces me inclino hacia ella y le doy un abrazo.- algún día.

Procedo a separarme de ella y a seguir mi camino hacia el punto de reunión y cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación cuando me detengo en el portal y la miro fijamente de arriba abajo y después le digo.

Espero que tengas un cambio extra de ropa porque no creo que tengas tiempo de lavar el vestido para la noche.

Entonces Amy se mira el cuerpo y se da cuenta que solo está en ropa interior y rápidamente se cubre con la manta que le deje y me grita.-PERVERTIDO.- y me arroja uno de sus mazos pero logro evitarlo, pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirijo a la salida.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 CONOCIENDOTE PARTE 1

Pasaron pocos minutos desde que salí de la guarida cuando oigo que alguien sube por el sendero.

Señor.- llama Bárbara

John.- llama Margaret.

¿Señor porque tardo?, usted mismo dijo que nos veríamos en el punto de encuentro en el ocaso.- dijo Desmond.

Ya pasa del ocaso, así que vinimos a buscarte.- habla Margaret con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Lamento la tardanza quería seguir buscando un poco más.- les digo.

¿Pudo recordar algo de lo que paso señor?- pregunta Bárbara.

Un poco, recuerdo que cuando se fueron la sombra estaba a punto de golpearme pero logre esquivarlo, esa sombra portaba una especie de amuleto que le protegía de algo, se lo quite como pude y avente esa sombra a las llamas de la fogata que quedo. Luego que empezaron a venir varias bestias y tuve que refugiarme en una cueva un poco lejana, por desgracia no sé dónde queda la cueva.- dije.

Me alegro señor.-alude Bárbara.

Será mejor que acampemos aquí, ya es muy tarde como para volver a la base.- añadió Desmond

Bien pero esta vez no haremos guardia, usaremos el camuflaje de campaña y rastreadores de movimiento. No quiero repetir lo de la vez pasada.

Pero John.- cuestiono Margaret.

Estoy muy cansado solo quiero dormir.- dije mientras sacaba una capsula de campaña con camuflaje y me adentraba en ella.- nos vemos mañana.

Ya pasaron un par de horas y todos estaban durmiendo, aprovecho para escabullirme del campamento y dirigirme hacia donde Amy.

Al fin llegue a la guarida, me dispongo a ir a la habitación en la que se supone se encuentra Amy, volteo a ver la mesa en donde había dejado las provisiones y me doy cuenta que hay restos de comida y hay una botella vacía de seguro comió cuando me fui. La encuentro en la cama, parece que está durmiendo. Me aproximo hacia la cama sigilosamente y me siento a su lado, mis sospechas son ciertas, está durmiendo. Se ve tranquila y serena. Paso una de mis manos acariciando delicadamente su rostro.

Mph.-se queja Amy mientras abría sus ojos.- ¿John? ¿Eres tú?- pregunta todavía somnolienta.

Si, como lo prometí.- le dije al oído tomándola por los hombros.- y bien ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor, gracias por ayudarme y por haber traído lo que trajiste.- me dice con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.- no creí que fueras a venir.

Entonces he de suponer que te habrás vestido ¿o sí?-dije con picardía.

Ante mi comentario Amy se sonroja y pone cara de enojo.-eres un atrevido.-trata de darme una bofetada, pero se lo impido tomándola por la muñeca, igual con la otra y me pongo frente a su rostro a un par de centímetros lejos del mío dejándola aún más roja.

Descuida, solo estoy bromeando. ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?, tengo hasta el amanecer.

No… por el momento no.- responde todavía sonrojada.

¿Y que me dices de algo de compañía?- dije con un poco de seriedad.

Sí, me vendría bien algo de compañía.- responde.

Entonces me acuesto a su lado abrazándola con ternura a lo cual provoco que se sonroje.

¿John? ¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunta con ingenuidad.

Necesito a alguien con quien hablar.- le confieso.

¿Hablar sobre qué?- vuelve a preguntar.

De ti. ¿Quién es Amy Rose?

Bueno ya te dije parte de quien soy y de dónde vengo, ¿Qué más quieres saber?-vuelve a preguntar.

Tengo curiosidad en saber ¿cómo es que eres tan diferente de como tebeo a cómo te ves en la foto?

Eso es fácil, es un efecto que producen los portales dependiendo en que dimensión te encuentres, son pocos los casos en que el cuerpo cambia su forma física.

Entonces, ¿si yo viajara a tu dimensión me convertiría en algo como tu?

Es lo más probable, aunque también varia.- me advierte

¿A qué te refieres?

En algunos casos depende de la actitud que tengas o simplemente es al azar.

Ho… bien, ahora dime ¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan en la foto?- pregunto

Ellos son mis amigos. El de Azul se llama Sonic, se podría decir que el es o fue mi amor platónico, siempre que podía iva tras el persiguiéndolo por mucho tiempo, el es inalcanzable.

¿Metafóricamente?

No, literalmente, el puede correr a la velocidad del sonido.- Alude

Eso me es difícil de creer.


	12. Chapter 11 y medio

CONOCIENDOTE PARTE 2

Bien.-continuo.- el de negro con vetas rojas se llama Shadow, de el hay mucho de qué hablar, él es más bien como el opuesto de Sonic pero tenemos suerte de que este en nuestro bando.

¿Acaso es alguien de quien temer?

Si, el en un principio fue un enemigo muy poderoso abecés trabajaba por su cuenta y otras a bajo de órdenes de algún otro enemigo. Llego la vez en el que casi destruye toda la vida en el planeta.

¿Enserio?

Muchos todavía creen que es una maquina asesina en espera del momento justo para atacar. Él no es malo, solo es de naturaleza sombría y algo ingenuo, él puede llegar a matar si de verdad se lo propone y las formas que tiene para hacerlo son catastróficas.

¿Y qué le hiso cambiar de bando?

Hace tiempo tenía una amiga, se llamaba María. Ella le hizo prometer en el hecho de su muerte que protegiera al planeta y a sus habitantes.

Pobre.

El de amarillo se llama tails él es quien creo el portal que me trajo a esta dimensión en tu mundo, para ser muy joven es un gran inventor, él puede crear naves espaciales de la nada. Lo alude.

Bien ¿y el grande de rojo?

Él se llama knuckles él es algo testarudo pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar, casi siempre se le ve protegiendo la esmeralda maestra.

¿Esmeralda maestra?

Si, una gigantesca esmeralda verde que da poder a otras siete esmeraldas de distinto color que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, dependiendo de quien las posea y si sabe cómo usarlas.

¿Son parecidas a la que tienes en la otra habitación?

Si. Ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿Quién eres John Davenport?

Soy un solo una persona normal tratando de sobrevivir en este infierno.- respondo

¿Quiénes son tus amistades?-me pregunta

La verdad es que amigos, amigos… solo la cadete Sally Long y el Sr. Damos.- contesto.

¿Quién es Damos?-pregunta medio somnolienta.

Te lo diré otro día, es una historia un poco larga.

Bien pero… dime quien es tu…- no termino la oración pues el cansancio la había vencido.

Descansa linda.- y después le implanto un beso en la frente y me acurruco al lado suyo aun abrazándola. Era obvio que volviera a dormir de golpe aun está débil por el ataque y por la angustia que está sufriendo al a haber perdido a su única compañía.

Creo que me estoy volviendo a enamorar. Digo en mi mente y después procedo a dormir.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 PESADILLA

Me encuentro en una habitación en blanco viendo por una ventana de doble vista demasiado gruesa. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba del otro lado de la habitación y viceversa. Amy está del otro lado de la ventana, no puedo escuchar lo que dice, puedo ver que su rostro refleja temor trato de llegar a ella y voy en busca de alguna puerta. No existe tal puerta, solo estaba esa maldita ventana. Trato de llagar a Amy dando golpes al cristal, no pasa nada, sigo golpeando el cristal pero lo único que logre con esa acción fue lastimarme mis manos.

Me pongo frente a la ventana quedando frente a frente con Amy. Ella pronuncia palabras que no puedo oír mientras apoya sus manos en el cristal. En contestación ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro señalando con una de mis manos hacia mi oído. En respuesta ella invoca uno de sus gigantes martillos y los golpea contra el cristal.

Podía oír como el cristal empezaba a romperse, poco tiempo después el cristal quedo en el suelo hecho añicos, entonces salto hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Estás bien Amy?

Sí, pero ¿Qué es este lugar?, tengo miedo John.

No lo sé, nunca he estado aquí.

Segundos después se enciende una luz roja seguido de un sonido de alarma. En eso llegan 5 agentes de Argelus vestidos de blanco. Dos de ellos tenían pistolas de dardos tranquilizadores, otros dos con armas paralizadoras y el último era Margaret.

Amy corre detrás de mí tomándome por los hombros y asomando la cabeza por uno de mis costados, yo me pongo firme delante de ella y extiendo mis brazos en señal de que no se acercaran. A Margaret no le pareció.

Hazte a un lado John.- ordeno

¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Esto no es de tu incumbencia John, así que déjanos pasar la intrusa debe de ser eliminada.- dijo volteando a ver a Amy con mirada de enojo.

NO. NO LO PERMITIRÉ, AMY QUÉDATE DETRÁS MIO.

Entonces uno de los agentes empieza a hablar.- lo siento señor Davenport pero es por el bien de todos.- entonces apunta su arma tranquilizadora y apunta en dirección mía.

Tomo a Amy y nos apartamos del camino del dardo.- prepárate para pelear.- le digo en pose de pelea.

Si.- me responde

Atacad.- ordena Margaret. Poco tiempo después se libra una pelea, Amy trataba de golpear a Margaret y al agente que hablo primero con su martillo, mientras yo me dispuse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el resto de los agentes.

Doy golpes fuertes, golpeo a uno de ellos en el abdomen, este al tratar de doblarse para cubrirse su abdomen le doy un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla dejándolo fuera de combate. Otro de ellos me salta por la espalda tomándome por los brazos y el tercero trata de darme con un dardo tranquilizador, pero antes de que me alcanzara el dardo me doy la vuelta e impacta con el tipo que estaba detrás de mí, ya solo quedamos él y yo, me le aviento sobre el antes de que haga cualquier otra cosa y le golpeo fuerte detrás dela oreja dejándolo inconsciente.

Volteo en dirección a Amy y puedo divisar a Margaret golpeada tratando de evitar el martillo gigante. Pero Amy se detiene en seco y grita de dolor, pues se habían disparado por la espalda con un arma paralizadora eléctrica y después cae al suelo y llegan dos agentes más grandes con armadura tomándola por los brazos y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

AMY!- trato de ir a donde se encuentra pero me detengo en breve, siento que algo impacto en mi cuello, lo retiro y puedo ver que es un dardo tranquilizador, lo aviento lejos de mí y trato de llegar a Amy pero caigo en el suelo. Solo podía ver a Amy peleando por zafarse del agarre de los agentes mientras grita mi nombre con desesperación.

Alzo mi brazo en dirección a la puerta por donde desapareció Amy con esos agentes. Mi vista se nubla, lo último que veo fue a Margaret pronunciando algo que no puedo escuchar y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abro mis ojos y veo al mi rededor, veo que aun estoy en la guarida de Amy y ella sigue a mi lado. Suspiro de alivio, ese sueño se veía tan real incluso había sudado dormido. ¿Qué puede significar?

Vuelvo mi vista hacia Amy y veo que sus vendajes tienen una mancha de sangre marcada. Procedo a levantarme de esa cama y voy en dirección al botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomo un rollo nuevo de vendajes y procedo a cambiar los vendajes viejos y manchados por vendajes nuevos y limpios. Volteo a ver mi reloj digital y puedo ver que marca las que partir, no falta mucho tiempo para que mis compañeros despierten, pero antes de irme dejo una nota sobre la mesa diciendo que volvería no sé cuándo pero volveré.


	14. Perdon

Perdón

Llevo poco tiempo desde que empecé a escribir esta historia y no creí que tuviera que ausentarme tan pronto.

Para los lectores de Shadow Purple les aviso que estaré ausente por lo menos una semana, estaré de visita en la casa de mi hermana mayor, será en una comunidad donde tener acceso a internet es casi imposible. Si logro tener acceso a internet les aseguro que subiré más capítulos.


	15. Chapter 13

he vuelto, lamento la demora, sin mas preámbulos he aquí el capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 13 INTERROGACIÓN

Tuve que salir deprisa de la guarida, no faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a asomarse, literalmente salí corriendo a todo pulmón, cuando ya estoy cerca del campamento trato de no hacer ruido alguno cuando alguien me toma por la espalda.

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Margaret.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

John, me preocupas.- dijo aproximándose.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?, yo deje de preocuparme por ti y de que hicieses hace tiempo. Agrego frio y cortante, como es posible que con solo su presencia pueda arruinar mi buen humor.

¿Por qué eres así con migo?, nunca te vi tratar así a Sally o a Bárbara o a cualquier otra persona.- me cuestiona mientras trata de forzar algunas lágrimas.

Porque te lo tienes merecido.

ESO PASO HACE TRES AÑOS, ¿CUANDO LO DEJARAS ATRÁS?

Cuando dejes de insistirme mujer.- le digo todo cabreado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa pasando aquí?- pregunta Desmond saliendo de su domo/tienda.

¿Porque tanto ruido?- pregunta Bárbara aun somnolienta.

Nada de lo que deban preocuparse.

John salió toda la noche y apenas regreso.- delato Margaret

¿Eso es cierto señor?- cuestiono Bárbara.

Por supuesto que no, solo salí a hacer mis necesidades básicas.-contestando la duda de Bárbara.- de seguro alucinaste o algo así, por aquí hay plantas alucinógenas, ¿no ye abras topado con una de esas plantas?

No trates de confundirme John, ¿en dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar una muy cabreada Margaret.

Mejor déjalo Maggy.- hablo Bárbara.- ya tendrás tiempo de interrogar.- dijo mientras se alejaba con Margaret.

Será mejor que empecemos a empacar ya que estamos todos despiertos.- digo mientras me dirigo a mi domo/tienda.

Margaret tiene razón John.- dijo Desmond reteniéndome por uno de mis brazos.- yo se que saliste cuando todos dormían.- dijo de forma serena.

Hee… eso es mentira.- trato de mentir y de disimulas mis ojos ensanchados.

Anoche te seguí pero te perdí el paso cuando pasaste por esos matorrales. No quería ser descubierto, así que decidí esperar en el campamento y preguntarte cuando estuviésemos solos pero Margaret se me adelanto al interrogatorio.

Salí para ver si podía recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Si es cierto, ¿Por qué lo negaste cuando Margaret te pregunto?... los podía escuchar desde el interior de mi tienda.

Me sonroje de la vergüenza, si Desmond nos escuchó Bárbara también nos pudo haber escuchado. Me dispuse a apartarme y recoger mi tienda, no tarde mucho, solo pulse un botón de mi controlador de tienda en mi mano y esta se dobló y guardo sola en una capsula.

John, por favor responde.

En eso llega un tanque lleno de más agentes de Argelus y el conductor nos dice.

SUBID YA. ESTÁN ATACANDO LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DE LA BASE 38. MOVEOS, MOVEOS.

Los cuatro nos montamos en el tanque en dirección a la futura base 3.


	16. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 PELEA

Cuando llegamos todo era un caos, el lugar estaba repleto de criaturas tenebrosas, solo pude divisar tres tipos de criaturas, las primeras eran grandes como de 2 metros y medio, sus ojos eran amillos, su piel era carmesí muy oscuro (como cuando la sangre se seca en tu piel), tenían garras de cuchillas en manos y pies y grandes cuchillos como de un metro sobresalían de su espina dorsal, desde el cuello hasta la punta de su cola.

Las otras eran grandes sin protección alguna y median como tres metros de alto, tenían la cara desfigurada, eran gordos y en vez de manos tenían como grandes bolas de acero que sobresalían de las muñecas

Y las últimas eran como lagartijas súper desarrolladas que se convertían en rayos amarillos, son de color negro con detalles amarillos alrededor de su boca y ojos, también a lo largo de su espinazo y sus cuatro extremidades.

Refuerzos habían llegado de las otras bases. Todos saltamos del tanque y entramos en pelea con dichos criaturas provenientes del infierno. La cosa se está poniendo fea, a donde volteara solo encontraba más de esas criaturas.

Tomo mi arma de fotones y empiezo a disparas a esas criaturas, solo mi arma podía afectar a las lagartijas pues los grandes y gordos tenían una piel muy dura y los de los cuchillos devolvían el ataque como si se tratase de un espejo. Lo único que me fastidia es que logren escapar de mis disparos transformándose en energía. Ya no quedaban muchas lagartijas pues muchos de los que teníamos armas de fotones íbamos a por ellos, mientras que el resto se encargaba de los demás.

CUIDADO! - grita un soldado mientras me empuja lejos hacia el suelo. Pude ver como ese soldado había sido cortado en varios trozos por los cuchillos de la bestia carmesí. La sangre salpico mi traje y parte de mi casco.

Tome mi arma de balas de energía, era pequeña pero recargaba más rápido que cualquier otra que tuviera y comienzo a disparar a los de los cuchillos, ellos eran rápidas y tenían la habilidad de enroscarse y golpear por todas partes de forma selectiva para infligir más daño, una de las que tienen bolas de acero en lugar de manos corrió hacia mí y me tomo con ambos brazos estrujándome y corriendo hacia el muro más cercano con intenciones de chocarlo, eso me hubiese matado si la bestia no hubiera tropezado con uno de los cadáveres de los soldados caídos. Al momento de tropezar la bestia me libera de su agarre y procedo a dispararle en la cabeza, pero no pasó nada. La bestia se vuelve a poner en pie y corre en dirección mía, cuando ya está lo bastante cerca me aviento a otra dirección para do ser arrollado, cuando me giro para ver a la bestia puedo divisar una especie de grieta que se encuentra en su espalda, disparo a dicha grieta lo más rápido que puedo y al hacer impacto la bala de energía con la espalda la bestia se desploma por unos momentos, entonces la grieta se hace más grande.

La bestia se vuelve a poner de pie y corre en dirección mía otra vez y hago lo mismo de nuevo pero esa vez le doy otros 3 disparos en la espalda, eso fue más que suficiente para que el demonio obeso se desintegrara en brazas como si de carbón ardiendo se tratase.

Entonces grito a todos que disparen a la espalda de estas bestias, volteo tras de mí y veo que una de las bestias que presentan cuchillos estaba próximo a mí en el aire al tiempo que estaba por sacar mi otra arma, la bestia ya estaba por cortarme no había tiempo, pero antes que pasara nada escucho que alguien grita mi nombre mientras disparaba cañones de sonido que estos habían impactado a la bestia mandándola lejos de mí. Voltee a ver a mi salvador, era Sally, mejor amiga. Le nos damos una sonrisa y volvemos a la pelea.

Las bestias habían comenzado a retroceder cuando estaban disminuyendo su número, todos comenzamos a gritar y a alzar los puños en señal de victoria.

Fui en dirección a Sally y compañía, en eso una de las lagartijas eléctricas que creía muerta muerde mi pantorrilla y se transforma en energía viajando por toda mi armadura electrocutándome, entonces caigo al suelo y veo que cuando la lagartija se vuelve a transformar y alguien le dispara, mientras Sally va corriendo hacia a mi gritando mi nombre preocupación, lo veo todo borroso, las voces son inaudibles y pronto todo pasa a ser negro.


	17. Chapter 15

**Lamento la tardanza de dos días, pero tengo que inspirarme para seguir la historia y de una vez aviso que si llego a tardarme en publicar capítulos es porque estoy en busca de inspiración. Bien ahora continuemos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 15 ¿ADIOS?

Despierto en una habitación blanca recostado en una cama conectado a un respirador artificial. En eso llega un doctor acompañado de Ángelo.

Al fin despiertas John.- hablo Ángelo

Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto el doctor.

Como si hubiese dormido toda una eternidad.

Bueno, en realidad estuvo en un estado de coma inducido por un mes señor Davenport.

UN MES!

Si, y vaya que tuviste visitas incluso de agentes y soldados de otras bases.-dijo mientras apuntaba a las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.- incluso una de las muchachas que revisitaron te dejo un paquete personalizado.

Tal vez lo vea mas tarde, tengo que salir.

No tan rápido señor, usted acaba de despertar, necesita reposar un poco mas.-ordena el doctor

Pero doc. Yo nece…- no termino la oración ya que soy interrumpido

No me haga ponerle las correas de cuero.- amenazo el doctor.

Está bien.- dije reposándome en la cama.

Bien, volveré mas tarde.- aviso el doctor y salio de la habitación.

¿Y bien? Dime, no me dejes con la duda.- dijo Ángelo.

¿Duda? ¿De qué?

No te hagas el idiota, dime ¿cómo conociste a esa mujer?

¿Cuál mujer?- cuestiono.

Ya sabes la de cabello negro, nariz pequeña, ojos verdes, test blanca y como de mediana estatura.

No sé de quien me estés hablando.-

Déjame ver… creo que me dijo que se llamaba Amy Rascal.- dijo mientras miraba al techo.

No, no la conozco.

Pero ella a ti si, la última vez que vino dejo ese paquete.- dijo señalando la caja de cartón.

Espera, ¿cómo que la última?

Si, llego una semana después de que te internaron y después de eso solo venía a verte 3 veces por semana. Para ser alguien que no conoces ella se interesaba mucho por ti.-agrego con una sonrisa burlona.

Ríe todo lo que quieras eso no me afectara.- dije con enfado.

(Dios quiero salir de aquí tengo que verla), hablo para mis adentros.

Muchos de los que estuvieron involucrados en la batalla de hace un mes vinieron a visitarte, varias eran mujeres.

Otra vez con eso, ya te dije que eso no me interesa.- le dijo enojado

¿Ni siquiera que Margaret se allá agarrado a golpes con esa guapa muchacha?-Dijo tratando de ponerse interesante.- como Amy Rascal dijo que se conocían de hace poco y que venía a verte muy seguido Margaret se puso celosa y la amenazo para que no volviera.

¿Qué hizo esta vez?-pregunto intrigado.

no que no... Bien, Margaret le dijo que era tu novia y que no permitiría que una tipeja se te acercara, después trato de darle una tundra… pero no le fue como esperaba, termino avergonzada ya que no pudo acertar ningún golpe.

Tendré que hablar con Margaret.

Bien, yo ya me tengo que ir, el Sr. Damos me necesita.

¿Damos despertó?

Si, hace un par de días pero aun sigue en reposo. En fin ya me voy… deberías de ver lo que hay dentro de la caja.- después se marchó por la puerta.

Volteo en dirección a la caja. Está en una silla al lado derecho de la cama. Tomo la caja en mis manos y la abro para ver su contenido, solo hay un arma pequeña que parece modernizada y una nota a su lado.

Tomo la nota y empiezo a leer.

 _Querido John._

 _Cuando ley la nota que decía que volverías que habías dejado sobre mi mesa, también dejaste olvidada esta arma. La mejore todo lo que pude. Cuando no llegaste durante la primera semana después de que escribiste la nota pensé que solo me estabas usando para diversión tuya, en solo pensar en eso me rompió el alma. Pero cuando supe que fuiste atacado el día que partiste de la guarida me preocupe por ti, trate de llegar a ti como pude, para ver cómo te encuentras, tome este riesgo no para ver como estabas, sino también para decirte que deberíamos dejar de vernos._

 _Amy Rose_

No, no puede ser. Dejar de vernos. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tengo que encontrarla.

Salgo de la cama lo mas rápido que puedo y veo que hay ropa en la meja que esta próxima a la puerta, me quito la bata y me pongo la ropa junto con unas botas de mi talla y salgo disparado hacia el almacén.

En mi camino me encuentro con compañeros que preguntaban cómo se sentía o como me va. Los ignore a todos quería llegar al almacén y luego al garaje tenía que salir y rápido.

John.-grita mi nombre Margaret.-aquí estas, quiero que me digas quien es esa tal ¿Amy Rascal?

Ahora no tengo tiempo, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

¿Volver? ¿De dónde?, JOHN, JOHN.-gritaba Margaret.

Sin importar que me estuviesen llamado no me detengo. Al fin llego al almacén, tomo un traje de mi talla y procedo a colocármelo, después tomo un par de armas ligeras y algunas granadas. Después voy en dirección al garaje. Una vez que llego al garaje tomo el primer vehículo que veo he inserto la llave correspondiente para encender y poner en marcha, después procedo a abrir la puerta con el botón de mando que está en mi brazo derecho. Después se escucha la alarma de fuga. Piso el acelerador y quito el freno de mano para poder avanzar fuera de la base.


	18. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 ¿DONDE?

Me encuentro en el llano que esta al Este del pico de Dante montado en una MTV Mongoose todo terreno, equipado con ametralladores en los costados.

Voy a toda velocidad subiendo por la ladera hasta la boca de la guarida, empiezo a llegar a la parte estrecha del sendero, no me importa que la MTV no pase, solo quiero llegar lo más rápido posible. Llegue a la entrada de la guarida, me bajo de la MTV, corro dentro de la base llamando a Amy a gritos, no me responde, llego a la habitación principal donde se supone que esta la cama y la mesa.

AMY!- llamo jadeante por el cansancio de correr, no responde, voy en dirección a la habitación donde estaban las cosas que había robado y sus pertenencias personales, no estaban solo quedaron algunas partes de metal. Voy corriendo en dirección al árbol que esta junto al acantilado, tal vez pueda ver en donde esta desde lo alto… nada

Oigo que alguien me llama por el comunicador del casco.- _¿John? ¿Me escuchas? John, John.-_

No respondo, poso mi vista en el suelo, tal vez haya huellas, busco con desesperación y los llamados de la base no me facilitan la búsqueda.

 _John aquí Ángelo responde!... estamos preocupados, por favor vuelve a la base o nos veremos obligados a ir por ti a la fuerza._

Por fin veo un rastro, son pisadas que salen de la base, puedo asegurar que no son mías porque el patrón de la suela es muy distinto al mío, cuando oigo que podrían venir por mí a la fuerza presiono el botón del casco que me permite comunicarme.

Aquí John.

 _¿en qué estás pensando?, el doctor emitió la alarma cuando descubrió que te fuiste a la fuga._

Yo… lo siento, no sé qué me paso.- le digo mientras escaneo las huellas para poder rastrearla con el localizador de la MTV.- cancela el rescate, volveré por mi cuenta en unas horas.

 _Dije que irían por ti a la fuerza, pero en realidad salieron detrás de ti cuando sonó la alarma. Las cámaras captaron que aun estabas en la base. Cuando te encuentren por favor no te resistas te recogerán los cazas de ataque y los médicos mas agresivos de la base, piensan que te volviste loco._

Entonces no hay mucho tiempo.- me pongo en uno de los costados de la Mongoose para buscar el chip rastreador que por lo general se encuentra en la batería delos vehículos, no lo encuentro, así que me paso al otro costado a realizar la búsqueda, por fin lo encuentro y procedo a retirarlo y destruirlo, también realizo la búsqueda del chip rastreador del casco y del pecho de la armadura, los encuentro con éxito y procedo a destruirlos. Terminada la acción me monto en la MTV y desciendo por el sendero siguiente el camino que me marcaba el localizador hacia el lugar donde posiblemente se encuentra Amy en estos momentos.

Poco tiempo después, cuando llego al llano de antes, veo en la pantalla de la MTV los vehículos de los cazas de los cuales Ángelo me había advertido. Tengo que pasar rápido o de lo contrario me llevaran. Están próximos así que tengo que acelerar, ya no tendré los chips de rastreo pero si me ven estoy perdido.

Logro alejarme lo suficiente de los cazas para que no me viesen, pero aun podían seguirme por las marcas de las llantas de la MTV. Empieza a llover, no sé si es un milagro o un problema, la lluvia borraría las marcas de llantas, pero también desvanecería el poco rastro que detectaba el radar y que yo no podía ver a simple vista.

Estoy entrando al pantano donde había realizado mi primera misión, está anocheciendo y este lugar me pone los pelos de punta. En este pantano no habitan criaturas de gran tamaño o como las que suelo combatir pero eso no quita el hecho de que haya plantas venenosas y animales inofensivos que te puedan sacar el susto de tu vida.


	19. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17 ¿AMOR?

Aún seguía lloviendo y con la espesura de los árboles del pantano causaban interferencia en el localizador hasta que este perdió el rastro de Amy por completo pero eso no me detiene, me alejo de la MTV Mongoose para seguir a pie. El localizador había marcado que la presencia se hacia mas fuerte en esta parte del pantano.

AMY!, AMY!- grito con desesperación. ¿Desesperación por encontrarle? ¿Por qué me preocupo demasiado?, ella es capaz de cuidarse sola, lo hizo por siete años.

¿Será que de verdad me enamore de ella?

No, no puede ser, solo nos conocimos poco tiempo, para que me pudiese "enamorar" de ella a tal grado como creo que estoy.-me cuestiono mientras regreso a la MTV y descanso mis brazos y mi cabeza en el volante.

Primero debería de sentir alguna especie de atracción física o emocional.- digo mientras busco en mis pensamientos algún recuerdo de ella a cuerpo completo y veo de cuando nos conocimos frente a frente y como me porte ese día y los que le siguieron.

A decir verdad… creo que si me siento atraído físicamente, ¿pero de forma emocional?...- vuelvo a buscar en mis memorias.-

Cuando Sally me conto de allanamiento en plena construcción de la 38° base… cuando la encontré llorando al lado del cadáver de Cronos y trate de consolarla y el cómo me preocupe cuando se desmallo y ver toda esa sangre emanando de su cuerpo… cuando se calló de la cama y corrí a verla… y…- saco la nota que me había dejado junto con mi arma.-Primero sentí una gran alegría al saber de qué ella venía a visitarme… y como se partía algo dentro de mi cuando dijo que teníamos que dejar de vernos.- aprieto la nota con mi mano y la acerco a mi pecho.

Pero… ¿de verdad me gusta estar con ella?- luego recuerdo el día que tuve que suturarla, después había vuelto para ver cómo se encontraba a espaldas de mis compañeros, ese día dormí abrazado a ella.

Creo que si estoy enamorado… pero eso sería imposible yo soy humano y soy cinco años mayor, la diferencia no es mucha, pero a la vez si… además… ella no es humana, es un animal antropomórfico que viene de otra dimensión.- esta última oración me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho y un nudo en mi garganta.- ¿Por qué me siento así?

Estiro mi cuello hacia atrás lo que hace que mi cabeza también vaya hacia atrás, cierro los ojos y vuelvo al momento en que estaba sobre la cama de Amy y a esta ultima la había tomado por las muñecas quédanos viendo fijamente el uno con el otro y después voy y le implanto un beso.- ¿un beso?- me cuestiono con mis ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.- No, no, no, no, yo no la bese ese día… será mejor que vuelva.

Cuando trate de insertar la llave de la MTV a la ranura se e caen las llaves, cuando me inclino para juntarlas me doy cuenta de que hay más huellas idénticas a las que estaban afuera de la guarida, sin pensarlo voy corriendo en dirección a donde iban las huellas, la lluvia había empezado a ceder, como si me estuviese diciendo que continuara mi búsqueda.

Voy corriendo siguiendo las huellas, solo se podía escuchar el chapoteo que formaban mis pies al pasar por zonas con fango o agua. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado corriendo pero sé que estas huellas llevan al corazón del pantano y tal vez hacia Amy. Sigo y sigo corriendo hasta que veo una silueta de forma humana recostada en un árbol cercano.

AMY! AMY!- grito a todo pulmón y veo que la silueta se empieza a mover. Sigo corriendo en dirección a la silueta y me percato de que es Amy lo que hace que mi corazón acelere más rápido.

¿John?... ¿JOHN?- dice sobresaltada tratando de pararse, pero antes de que ella pudiera levantarse me inclino rápidamente hacia ella y procedo a abrazarla.

Amy, ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto mientras le muestro la nota del paquete.

A eso… veras John. Cuando iba a visitarte las veces que podía no podía dejar de pensar en que nos harían si descubrieran lo que has estado haciendo por mí a sus espaldas. No quiero que tengas problemas a causa mía.

¿De que estas hablando?, tu nunca me causarías problema alguno.- le digo acariciándole su rostro en acción de consuelo.

¿Lo dices de verdad?- me pregunta con una mirada temerosa y un poco incrédula.

Lo digo de verdad.- procedo a mostrarle una sonrisa tratando de acercarme a ella.- Amy yo… tengo algo que confesarte.

Espera, antes que nada quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo en un tono ansioso y divertido mientras me levanto jalándome del brazo y corriendo más adentro del pantano

Amy, ESPERA.- trate de que ralentizar el paso, pero fue en vano, ella no me hacía caso y seguía corriendo, a causa de eso varias veces casi me tropiezo.


	20. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18 EL MEPHISTO

Llegamos a una parte demasiado espesa del pantano, se veía que en esta sección de pantano no había luz alguna ni los sonidos de los pequeños animales que habitan el pantano. Todo se veía apagado sin vida, había un estanque muy grande y profundo, parecía ser verde, el agua se veía espesa, de ella brotaban burbujas fétidas al explotar, todo apesta.- ¿Por qué me traes aquí Amy?- cuando volteo a verla me doy cuenta de que no es ella, pues su aspecto había cambiado se veía grotesca y aterradora a la vista. Había crecido como tres metros, la piel de test blanca ahora se veía como tela desgarrada mostrando que debajo de esa piel blanca una piel más oscura y se veía como si fuera de piedra, sus ojos se habían agrandado, uno de ellos se había vuelto amarillo y el otro aún conservaba el color verde, la bota también había crecido, en ella se encontraban grandes y afilados dientes que escurrían algo de saliva, sus brazos y piernas también se ensancharon m mostrando grandes músculos y en sus manos y piel grandes garras afiladas.

Zafe mi brazo de su agarre y a consecuencia parte lo la armadura se quedó en su garra, ahora mi brazo está expuesto. Veo a la bestia y esta comienza a rugir fuertemente, después corre en dirección mía.

No sé cómo paso, pero todo fue muy rápido, la bestia me dio un zarpazo en el pecho destruyendo parte de la armadura que lo cubría dejando cinco perforaciones en el traje.-MIERDA.-es lo que digo cuando llevo mis manos hacia mi pecho. La bestia no tiene suficiente, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí y esta vez me dio un puñetazo, el cual me hizo retroceder y caer dentro del estanque, cuando caí dentro del estanque sentí algo debajo de la superficie cuando voltee a ver qué era eso mis ojos se ensancharon, pues era un cráneo humano, salgo lo más rápido que puedo, pero la bestia me vuelve a atacar, esta vez golpeándome contra un árbol, la bestia corre de nuevo hacia mí, pero antes de que pueda impactarme me tiro hacia mi derecha dejando que la bestia chóquese contra el árbol. Tal acción hizo que el árbol se partiera y dejando a la bestia aturdida por el golpe, pero no lo suficiente, antes de que la bestia se pudiera reincorporar tomo el cañón de energía que tenía cargando en mi espalda, apunto hacia él y disparo infinidad de veces. ¿No sé si esta inconsciente o si ya lo elimine?, logre ver que se trataba de un Mephisto, ellos son demonios que cambian de cualquier forma.

Supongo que este se metió en mi cabeza sin que me diera cuenta.- me disponía a salir lo más rápido posible del pantano y continuar m búsqueda en otra parte. Cuando ya iba a empezar a correr me tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo, cuando volteo a ver el objeto con el que tropecé descubro que es una maleta. Recojo y lo primero que veo en su interior es la esmeralda azul de Amy y a su lado el marco con la foto.-La maleta es de Amy… ¿Por qué dejaría sus cosas personales aquí?

Volteo mi cabeza y veo dentro del estanque todo en su interior, aun había cadáveres de personas que un conservaban algo de carne y piel, algunas de estaban rodeados por una especie de capullo transparente. Ensancho mis ojos en estado de pánico, en uno de los capullos estaba Amy inconsciente, pude reconocerla debido a que el cristal de su casco paso de polarizado a transparente. No lo dude ni por un segundo, me asegure que el casco estuviera bien puesto y me arroje al agua espesa y nade hacia ella. Inserte mis manos dentro del capullo tratando de tomarla por las manos o por las muñecas, jale y jale lo más fuerte que pude para poder sacarla, parecía imposible, solo la pude mover un poco, necesitaba más fuerza. La tomo con fuerza por debajo de las muñecas y empiezo a jalar de nuevo. Los circuitos del casco me indican alerta en el cristal indicando que el traje no era apto para condiciones de buceo. Ignoro las advertencias y sigo mi forcejeo hasta que por fin logro mi cometido logrando liberar a Amy del capullo y empiezo a nadar a la superficie del estanque y luego a la orilla manteniendo su cabeza sobre la superficie.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla procedo a retirarle el casco dejando expuesta su cabeza, aun respira, es un alivio. Procedo a tomarla por los hombros y espalda dándole un abrazo mientras aún se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo después escucho unos gemidos provenientes a la distancia.

Es el Mephisto, aún sigue con vida, cargo el frágil cuerpo de mi compañera y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo de ese lugar

En dirección a la MTV. Podía escuchar como el Mephisto empezaba a rugir, no había tiempo para llegar a la MTVA así que tomo otro camino, este otro camino me conducía a mi vieja base de operaciones, a la cual solía venir cuando quería estar solo.


	21. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19 RECUERDOS Y ALGO MÁS.

Cuando llegue a la entrada que se encontraba camuflada inserte el código de acceso. Es una suerte que con toda esta humedad el sistema aun siguiera funcionando. Procedo a entrar y sellar la puerta impidiendo el acceso de cualquier criatura o persona alguna. Es como la guarida que tenía Amy en el pico de Dante solo que esta es más grande y viene equipada con coto lo que pudiese necesitar para defensa, comunicación y las necesidades básicas.

Voy al interior de una de las habitaciones más cercanas y deposito a Amy en la cama.

Supongo que tendré que quitarle la armadura.- voy en busca del botón de su brazo, al pulsarlo el traje de desprendió por completo dejando caer las piezas de la armada en vez de convertirse en la mochila que debe de ser cuando no está en uso dejando expuesto su cuerpo cubierto por el mismo vestido rojo, después procedo a retirar las piezas de la cama para darle más comodidad en caso de que se mueva dormida.

Salgo de la habitación en dirección a la sala principal y me siento en uno de los sofás retirándome la armadura en mal estado…. Recuerdo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, mi papá me trajo a este lugar cuando ya estaba terminado. Era fabuloso, aquí mi papá podía hacer sus inventos y pasar el tiempo solo cuando él quisiera, el día que me trajo dijo que esto pasaría a ser mío cuando él no lo necesitara, me hizo prometer que no le dijera nada a nadie de este lugar o estaríamos en problemas. Me tomo bastante tiempo en entender por qué no quería que hablara de este lugar, pues fue construido a espaldas de Argelus y los únicos que sabíamos su ubicación éramos mi papá, el Sr. Damos y yo.

Oigo algo proveniente de la otra habitación.- ¿Tal vez despertó?- voy en dirección a la habitación y efectivamente Amy había despertado.

John, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando alrededor suyo.

Estas en mí guarida personal. Amy yo.- no termino la oración ya que soy interrumpido.

¿Qué paso con ese monstro?, ¿Dónde está mi maleta?- dijo con desesperación.

Tranquila, el monstro no nos encontrara aquí mientras no salgamos y con respecto a tu maleta… solo pude salvar la foto y tu esmeralda. Ahora dime ¿Qué paso afuera?

No lo sé, yo solo vagaba por este pantano cuando me encuentro con una criatura de lo más espantosa, trate de hacerle frente pero fue demasiado para mí. Solo recuerdo que me golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza dejándome inconsciente, incluso con el casco puesto.- dijo con algo de enojo.

Y no lo dudo.- dije mientras apunte a la pila con los restos del traje y el casco agrietado.- Ahora necesito saber… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin razón alguna?...

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo con enojo.- además n veo por qué te interesa a donde valla yo…

Amy por favor dime.


	22. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20 MI AMOR POR TI

Me fui porque quería irme contento.- me dijo de forma cortante.

No tiene que ser más que eso.

Lo siento pero no.- dijo con fastidio.- si me disculpas tengo que volver por mi maleta y seguir mi camino.- dijo mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación.- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Me pongo en frente de ella y el tomo por los brazos.- dime la verdad. No llevare mucho tiempo conociéndote pero sé que me estas mintiendo… Amy por favor.

John suéltame estas lastimándome, suéltame por favor.- pidió de forma suplicante.

No hasta que me digas por qué quieres dejar de verme ¿Qué quiere decir en realidad la nota?

Está bien… cuando supe que habías quedado en coma me preocupe por ti así que decidí ir a ver como estabas, robe una de las armaduras que quedaron en esa pelea, teñí mi cabello con cenizas y hollín negro y cubrí mis orejas con mi listón.

Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

SOLO ESCUCHA… Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al entrar a la base, solo tenía planeado ir a ver como estabas y luego irme de la base y de la guarida, pero cuando te vi tendido en la cama y lo mal herido que quedaste no pude partir, te seguí visitando y cada que iba corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran y si sabían quién era yo no solo yo estaría en problemas, tú también… me preocupo por ambos John.

Fue una completa estupidez el tratar de alejarte sin haberme dicho el porqué.

Entonces… ¿me dejaras ir?- pregunta un tanto sonrojada y avergonzada.

No Amy no.- le digo con angustia mientras la tomó por sorpresa con un abrazo.- no quiero que te vayas por favor.

John…

No Amy, escucha lo que tengo que decir… Amy yo… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero creo que…

John actúas muy raro.- me dijo con mirada confusa mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

Impido tal acción besándola en la boca tumbándonos en la cama mientras tomo sus muñecas. Podía sentir como se movía debajo de mí tratando de zafarse, lo único que logra es mover su rostro quedando libre del beso.

¿Qué estás haciendo?, por favor suéltame, déjame ir.- decía sonrojada y confusa mientras estiraba su cuello todo lo que podía tratando de no encontrase de nuevo con migo.

Me acerco a sus oídos y le susurro.- solo lo are si me prometes no volver a huir.

Bien lo prometo, ahora cumple tu palabra.- me dice ya bastante roja como un tomate.

Pero no dije cuando lo aria.- vuelvo a depositar otro beso en sus suaves labios. Pude sentir como volvía a pelear por tratare de salir de mi agarre, en ningún momento deje de sujetarla por las muñecas, poco tiempo después tuve que romper el beso para tomar aire, si no fuera por la necesidad de oxígeno en los pulmones el beso hubiese durado más.

Te amo Amy Rose y no quiero estar lejos de ti.

John…

Sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero lo que siento por ti comparado por lo que sentí por mi ex… esto es demasiado fuerte como para ser comparado con alguien más. Te amo y aria cualquier cosa para demostrarlo. **Solo dame una oportunidad**.-

Lo siento John.- Logra zafarse de mi empujándome lejos y fue caminando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta estirando su brazo para tomar el picaporte.

Amy espera!– Le digo frustrado y atónito mientras la detengo abrazándola por la espalda.-¿Por qué huyes de mí?

John por favor suéltame.- en forma suplicante.

No. Dime porque.- le digo mientras pongo mi frente en su hombro.

Ojala pudiera corresponderte… pero no puede ser.- me dice con voz profunda.

¿Por qué?- procedo a voltearla para vernos cara a cara mientras tomo sus manos.

SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES, NO SABEMOS NADA DEL OTRO, NO SE NADA SOBRE TI, SOLO NOS EMOS VISTO COMO CINCO VECES Y SIN EMBARGO ME PIDES QUE ME SEA TU PAREJA! –me dice con gran enojo.

Tienes razón.- entonces vuelvo a tomar sus muñecas acercándome un poco más a ella.- MI NOMBRE ES JOHN LEON DAVENPORT, TENGO 27 AÑOS, CRESI EN EL PUEBLO "GUND PLACE" MIS PADRES ERAN LEON Y MARÍA DAVENPORT, MI COMIDA FAVORITA NINGUNA EN ESPECIAL, MI COMIDA MENOS FAVORITA NINGUNA EN ESPECIAL, MIS COLOR FAVORITO ES EL VERDE TENGO TRABAJO PARA ÁRGELUSMI MEJOR AMIGO ES CONNOR LANG Y MI MEJOR AMIGA ES SALLY NOHARA Y LA PERSONA QUE AMO SE LLAMA AMY ROSE.

Veo a Amy a los ojos, ella me mira tratando de no llorar y después poza su cabeza sobre mi pecho.- John… ¿de verdad me amas?

Si Amy, de verdad te amo.- después levanta su cabeza para verme a los ojos, sigue tratando de sostener sus lágrimas.- lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado es muy diferente de lo que sentía por mis antiguas parejas. Siento que cuando estoy a tu lado que el mundo se ilumina, mi corazón se acelera y cada vez que te veo solo quiero abrazarte y besarte.- coloco mi mano izquierda sobre el costado derecho de su rostro (para John es el izquierdo pero para Amy es el derecho) y con mi pulgar limpio la lagrima que se resbalo de su ojo.- a mí no me interesa la diferencia de dimensiones o de especies, aunque estuvieras en tu forma original yo seguiría deseándote.

John.- me llama ahora con lágrimas inundando sus ojos de esmeralda.

Me acerque lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso. Abrase a Amy con una de mis manos posada por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la otra mano posada sobre la parte media de su espalda. Poco tiempo después nos separamos en busca de oxígeno.

Amy… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Yo… si John… quiero ser tu novia.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente como si nuestras dependiesen de ello y nos volvimos a besar con un poco más de intensidad.

El beso no duro tanto como esperaba pues lo que paso me dejo en estado de shock.


	23. Chapter 21

**Es mas largo que los demás pero vale la pena (para quienes gusten de la historia), también disculpen que me tarde tanto**

* * *

CAPITULO 21 DAMOS

Pude escuchar como la puerta de la entrada hacia su deslizamiento ( **Nota:** como el ruido que hacen las puertas de las naves espaciales al abrirse o cerrarse) dando a entender que alguien o algo había entrado a la base de mi padre. Tome a Amy lejos de la puerta de la habitación colocándonos detrás de la cama.

Atrás, no sabemos lo que pueda ser.- le digo en susurros mientras alisto mi arma de láser comprimido. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza invocando su mazo de la nada.

¿Estás aquí John?- hablo una voz profunda y grave.- soy yo Damos

-¿Damos? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo supo en donde estaba?, suspire de alivio y baje mi arma después volteo a donde Amy que había bajado su mazo. ¿Si el Sr. Damos la ve que podría pasar?-

John sé que estas aquí tu armadura está en la sala de estar.- puedo oír como Damos empieza a revisar las habitaciones que están antes que esta.

Volteo a ver a Amy y de digo.- espera aquí y no salgas hasta que yo diga que es seguro salir.- Amy solo asintió con la cabeza. Salgo rápidamente del escondite improvisado haciendo mi camino fuera de la habitación.

Me encuentro en el pasillo y me encuentro al Sr. Damos a solo una habitación de distancia de donde me encontraba.

¿Sr. Damos de verdad es usted? Cuanto tiempo ha pasado.- comencé nervioso mientras me le acercaba y hacia camino hacia la sala de estar.

John tenemos que hablar.- me dice mientras me toma del hombro con una de sus manos.

¿Hablar?, ¿de qué?- pregunto tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-vamos en dirección a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en los incomodos sofás.- ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?

Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué son exactamente esas cosas?- dijo mientras apuntaba a la fotografía y a la esmeralda azul que yacían sobre la mesa de noche en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

MALDITA SEA me olvide de que las había traído con migo.- señor puedo explicarlo!- trato de ni hiperventilarme o de exaltarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Eso será más tarde, por el momento solo quiero saber por qué saliste huyendo del cuartel. Ángelo, Margaret y el resto de tus compañeros me dijeron que actuabas muy extraño poco tiempo después de que desapareciste esos cinco días. Tú no eres así ¿Qué fue lo que te está pasando John?- me hablo con suavidad y profundidad en su voz aunque se veía preocupado.

Señor yo… es sobre…-tomo un momento para inhalar profundo y luego exhalar, inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo mirando el suelo.- Shadow Purple señor.

Ya veo, dime… ¿qué tiene que ver esa muchachilla con tu actitud?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente con una ceja arqueada.- si ella está aquí dile que puede salir.

-La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo supo que se trataba de una mujer?, ¿se conocerán?, levanto mi cabeza para ver a Damos, el solo se me queda mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿usted la conoce?

El no dijo nada y luego se paró y dio un vistazo por la sala y luego se quedó viendo hacia el pasillo por donde están las habitaciones.- sé que estás ahí ¿ya no me recuerdas?- dijo en tono juguetón.

-Segundos después Amy apareció de la nada con una mirada confusa.

Cuanto tiempo niña.- habla con una expresión seria y pacífica en su rostro.

A ver tío que me he confundido. ¿Si ustedes dos ya se conocían porque nunca la llevo al cuartel?- dijo del todo confuso mientras me pongo de pie.

Será mejor que nos sentemos por un momento y te ponga al corriente de todo.- dijo de forma serena y después los tres nos sentamos el los sillones.- Yo no la conozco, hace tres años se me informo que desaparecían algunos objetos y armas de los almacenes, al principio creí que era por el mal inventariado de los suministros, pero con forme pasaron los meses las quejas de que los objetos seguían desapareciendo. Un día decidí ir a investigar quién o qué hacia esas travesuras.- dijo volteando a ver a Amy y ella solo aparto la mirada.- ese día fui al campamento de los cazas rojos pues ellos eran los que más quejas presentaron, pasaron varios días antes de que supiera de otro robo. Un día en la noche ya estaba dispuesto a irme del campamento, ya estaba todo empacado para mi partida y después proseguí a irme a dormir.

(Ok, para no hacerlo tan aburrido y largo lo hare desde el punto de vista de Demostré García)

 **FLASH BACK**

Eran como las dos de la mañana cuando escuche ruidos fuera de mi domo de campaña. Salí con cautela para ver qué era lo que sucedía y entonces dos sombras una parecía ser un perro y otra con forma humanoide me acerque sigilosamente para ver mejor que era lo que hacía y pude ver que estaban hurtando mis cosas.

Pero qué demonios. DETENTE AHÍ.- le grite mientras le apuntaba con un cañón portátil.- así que tú eres quien roba lo del inventario. ¿Quién eres y porque nos robas?, ¿acaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros?

Vi cómo se levantaba lentamente mientras el perro proseguía a gruñirme. Cuando pose mi vista de nuevo a la identidad vi como estrellaba una bomba de humo contra el suelo. No podía ver nada, segundos después la niebla se disipaba y solo pude ver a la silueta alejándose a toda velocidad seguido por su can.

Grite para que viniesen los demás pero no los espere, fui corriendo tras la entidad para no perderle el rastro. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo hasta que llegue a la gruta de fuego. Busque por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la encontré detrás de varas columnas. No se había percatado de mi presencia y tampoco el can.

Pude ver como sacaba los objetos de mi bolsa diciendo que esto no le serviría y que esto otro tal vez podría servirle. Salte sobre el can y le golpee la cabezas y luego este cayo inconsciente, para cuando la identidad volteo le golpe debajo de la barbilla del casco, es golpe hizo que retrocediera y cayera. Antes de que se pudiese levantar tome el arma que llevaba con migo y procedo a preparar el disparo.

Segundos después la entidad me mira fijamente y luego al arma. Quede atónito cuando supe que se trataba de una niña algo diferente a las demás. Su expresión reflejaba miedo y terror en sus ojos.

Como rutina procedí a interrogarla, ella solo me decía que lo hacía para sobrevivir ya que no tenía nada y luego me conto una historia de donde viene, no le creí y decidí llevarla con migo para investigar más afondo. Sin dejar de apuntarle tome las esposas y trate de colocárselas pero nunca se las coloque, ella había desaparecido de repente voltee a todos lados y no la encontré trate de usar la visión térmica pero no la encontraba poco tiempo después el can despertó, estaba listo para disparar pero se escuchó una especie de silbido y el perro simplemente se fue, dispare pero ninguna de mis balas logro darle al can. Trate de seguir el rastro pero no lo encontré, me resigne a seguir buscando.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Volví con el resto del grupo y les conté lo que había pasado menos la parte de que se trataba de una niña, si supiesen que una niña sola y un cachorro lograron escaparse de mi hubiese sido una gran vergüenza.- dijo con algo de risa al final.

Ya recuerdo pero no fue hace tres años.- hablo Amy dejándonos sorprendidos a Damos y a mi


	24. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22 EL PLAN

¿A qué te refieres?, estoy seguro de que fue hace tres años.- cuestiono damos en dirección a Amy.

No, no, eso paso hace.- Amy no pudo terminar ya que fuimos interrumpidos por el radio de Damos.

 _Aquí Desmond Milles. Señor Damos ¿dónde se encuentra?,_

Aquí Damos. Díganme cuál es su reporte.- hablo Damos hacia el comunicador de mano.

 _Logramos exterminar al Mephisto y recuperamos una maleta, no sabemos si el dueño de la maleta escapo o el Mephisto lo llevo al fondo del estanque._

Bien, me reuniré con ustedes en la entrada del pantano.- respondió en forma serena.

 _Señor aqui Bárbara Oslent, solo quería preguntarle si tiene pista alguna sobre John._

Damos y Amy voltearon a verme, me quede pensando por unos segundos y muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro diciéndole que no.

Lo siento, por el momento no, seguiré buscando.- hablo Damos fingiendo preocupación y seriedad en su voz.

 _Oh… muchas gracias de todos modos. Bárbara fuera…-_ y con eso termino la llamada

¿Y ahora que haremos?- dije llevándome las manos hacia mi rostro y mi cabello.- Si volvemos me bombardearan de preguntas y de mi comportamiento, esto so será nada fácil de explicar.

Tranquilo John ya encontraremos la forma.- trato de consolarme Damos.- ahora tenemos que volver.

Sin ofenderlo señor pero no creo que sea sencillo, si usted dice que no me atormenten con preguntas relacionadas a este tema sabrán que ocultamos algo y si usted no interviene todo será de la mierda para mí… joder, y además no podemos irnos y dejar a Amy aquí, su armadura se estropeo y no podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin ella en el exterior y tampoco se puede quedar aquí, no hay comida ni agua aquí solo duraría una semana y después moriría y si la entregamos lo más seguro es que la encierren o experimenten con ella las supuestas armas biológicas…(suspiro).- volteo en dirección a damos con una mirada de reocupación y con un sentimiento de impotencia apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

Que dilema.- hablo Amy con suavidad en su voz pasando su mano por arriba y abajo de mi espalda.- no deberías de preocuparte tanto John, ya encontraremos la solución.

¿De verdad te importa lo que le pase a… Amy?- me pregunto con voz seria y firme.

-Volteo mi cabeza en dirección a él y puedo ver sus ojos observándome fijamente. Volteo a ver a Amy y veo en sus ojos un toque de curiosidad por mi respuesta. Vuelvo a ver a Damos y solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza.-

Bien, tengo una idea para ello. Una cosa más.- hablo ahora con voz curiosa.- ¿acaso ustedes sois pareja o algo asi?- después poso su vista hacia nosotros con expresión picara marcada en ellos.

-Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban lo que significa que me he sonrojado, volteo hacia Amy puedo ver que ella también se sonrojo ante la pregunta.-

Tomare eso como un si.- hablo Damos.- bueno el plan es este:

Diremos a todos que te dio un ataque de ansiedad y por eso saliste en busca de Shadow Purple, después ustedes se inventaran una historia de cómo se desarrolló y como termino la pelea.

Pero es su plan, no se supone que usted deba de explicar esa parte.- replico Amy con fastidio.

Yo no sé cómo se llevan muy bien en este momento y solo es una idea que recién llego de la nada así que no presiones. Después discutiremos los detalles.- hablo con fastidio Damos.- Bien, después hablare con el resto de los mandos para dar audiencia a Amy. Si todo sale bien ella podrá quedarse en una de nuestras bases bajo la supervisión de un guarda.

Es algo trillado pero si lo detallamos a fondo puede funcionar.

¿A qué te refieres con puede funcionar?- cuestiono Amy.

Descuida si te dan la audiencia tienes que contar lo que me contaste a mí, podrán no creerte al principio así que tendrás mostrarles la foto y algo que puedas hacer con la esmeralda.

Suponiendo que me crean, ¿cómo los convenceré de que no soy una amenaza mayor?

Pues tendrás que decirles que fuiste tú quien me cuido durante el tiempo que estuve desaparecido.

¿Así que tú lo cuidaste todo ese tiempo?- pregunto Damos.

Sí, pero aún queda algo.- digo con inquietud.

¿Que podría ser John?- cuestiono Amy

Aquella vez que se enfrentaron y usted Sr. Damos quedo en coma.

Eso puedo explicarlo.- cerro sus ojos y empezó a contarnos lo que sucedió.- Hice explotar varios de los tanques de gas que se encontraban cerca se la única salida, por desgracia yo me encontraba muy cerca de ellos y una cosa llevo a la otra.

¿Así que usted mismo se causó el coma no Amy?- le pregunto con algo de seriedad y un poco de enfado.

Podría decirse.- me respondió con ironía en su voz.- bien ahora debemos irnos y poner en marcha el plan.

Bien.- respondí y Amy solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


	25. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23 **AQUÍ TERMINAS SHADOW PURPLE**

Tomamos algo de tiempo para poder asimilar y seguir detallar el plan, una vez terminado nos dirigimos a la entrada de la guarida.

¿Ya tienes tus cosas?- pregunto mientras volteo a ver a Amy.

Si… Ha Sr. Damos, ¿de verdad cree que me darán una audiencia?- pregunto Amy con preocupación en su voz.

Te lo aseguro John y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte.- hablo Damos mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro en acción de animarla.

…(Suspiro hondo)…Solo espero que sean comprensivos.- dijo Amy agachando la mirada.

Descuida todo saldrá Bien.-la tomo por el otro hombro y le doy una sonrisa.

Hora de irnos.- hablo Damos mientras hacia su camino a la entrada del pantano.

Nos limitamos a seguirlo. Caminamos como una hora y media… en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando. Llegamos a un tramo del pantano donde podíamos ver el cielo eso significa que estamos cerca de salir y encontrar a varios soldados de Argelus.

Bueno llego la hora.- hablo damos dando unos pocos pasos que le condujeron fuera del pantano.

Podía oír como Damos hablaba con los soldados, el plan se pondrá en marcha pronto. Voltee a ver a Amy y ella a mi pude ver la preocupación en su rostro. Yo también estoy preocupado no sé cómo podrán reaccionar los demás al vernos. Tomo su mano apretándola y después le digo.- todo saldrá bien lo prometo.

Con la mano que tengo libre tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío hundiéndonos en un beso.

* * *

Y de aquel frondoso pantano salió un hombre con armadura similar a la de quienes estaban fuera, el hombre no llevaba casco como algunos del montón. El aparentaba ser mayor como de unos 50 o 60 años. Hablo al resto del montón, no sé qué pudiese haber sido y poco tiempo después salieron otras dos personas del pantano un hombre y una mujer con aspecto de niña o adolecente, al salir pocas personas corrieron en dirección a ellos y los separaron tomando a la mujer por los brazos y al hombre lo tomaron otros dos, ambos hicieron su esfuerzo para liberarse, pero luego el primero que salió intervino y no sé qué habrá dicho para que todos se calmasen.

Lo último que vi fue que los soldados que tenían a la figura femenina subieron a un tanque seguidos de la entidad que salió primero del pantano. Después el otro hombre subió a uno de los transportadores como hizo el resto. Los vehículos se pusieron en movimiento en la misma dirección y de ahí en más no sé. Se perdieron de vista poco tiempo después de que partieron.

* * *

 **bueno decidí terminar la historia aquí, pues ¿cual es el sentido de que la historia se llame Shadow Purple si este ya no va a existir?, pero no os preocupéis habrá una secuela aclarando algunas dudas que os he dejado en la historia. me despido y espero aparecer pronto.**


End file.
